


Tiempo entre las estrellas

by alix_lestrange



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, kili and Tauriel - Fandom
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Blue Mountains | Ered Luin, Erebor, F/M, Love, Mirkwood, Pre-Battle of Five Armies, Relationship(s), Return to Erebor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 29,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alix_lestrange/pseuds/alix_lestrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La historia narra las travesías de Fili y Kíli desde antes de partir en la compañía de su tío rumbo a Erebor. Fili esta comprometido con una enana de las montañas de hierro y Kíli, no desea comprometerse con ninguna disfrutando de la atención de la féminas. Ambos deberán reconocer que los caminos que tomen les llevará a donde están, a cambiar de ideas y madurar y a seguir a su tío en la búsqueda de lo que un día perdió... lo que ninguno de los esperaba, era que en el camino ambos quedarán prendados de quienes nunca deberían hacerlo.<br/>el amor nunca ha sido sencillo, menos cuando no le llamas... pero descubrirán que es de valientes defenderlo y atesorarlo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un triste llamado

**Author's Note:**

> Te recomiendo que lo leas con música de Olafur Arnalds, Ivan Torrent o Mattia Cupelli... de verdad son una inspiración, entre muuuchos otros mi canal de youtube tiene mi mismo nombre aqui y contiene un montón de música épica!

 

EL TIEMPO ENTRE ESTRELLAS

 

Un triste llamado

 

El bosque estaba cambiando, se respiraba aires diferentes, la vida ahí no tardaría en cambiarle también a la joven elfa que contemplaba a través de su balcón la hierba crecer y el sol en su ocaso.

Su mirada reflejaba la tristeza que la embargaba, pese a estar en un lugar bellísimo, su corazón estaba triste, tenía meses sin saber de su amigo y ella había desistido de ser guardia del rey. Marchándose su amigo, su padre dejo de escuchar sus ruegos. Le necesitaba de regreso o terminaría loca en aquella enorme habitación, dentro de aquel gigantesco palacio, en el centro de un inmenso bosque

El tiro con arco era lo que le había dado sentido y disciplina a su vida, de verdad lo requería. Además era una buena distracción en la que podía ocupar el tiempo que le quedaba.

La vida en el palacio era tranquila, apacible, mientras que la aventura estaba fuera de aquellas hermosas paredes y fuertes columnas.

Siempre con aquellos vestidos tan formales y de colores tan pálidos que no soportaba. Ella no era una doncella, jamás se había sentido como una. Sentía un deseo salvaje por de salir de aquel encierro y conocer nuevos lugares y personas diferentes a ella. Pero se reprimía pensando en lo mucho que el rey había invertido en ella.

Se sentía entre la espada y la pared, fuera de aquel lugar no tenía a donde ir. Sería una marginada y dentro de él, no se sentía cómoda. Si no fuera por su mejor amigo. Antes quizá por ello, no lo había hecho, pero se dio cuenta de lo cobarde que era al no poder seguir sus deseos y quedarse solo por la única persona que realmente la quería: Legolas.

Ya no tenía cien años, aquella idea llevaba creciendo más de cuatrocientos treinta y cuatro años en su cabeza.

Su cuerpo daba cuenta de ello.

De alta figura propia a los de su clase, su piel cremosa y clara, de fina nariz y mentón, ojos grandes y verdes y con un marco de cabello rojizo que le daba un aire a los elfos de las montañas nubladas, de figura bien formada, piernas largas, abdomen plano y senos firmes. Ella era una belleza, escondida en aquel palacio. Resguardada como una de las reliquias del palacio, siempre a la sombra de la vista del rey.

Deseaba tanto poder salir de ahí. Llevaba años preparándose para pertenecer a la guardia y el rey no le concedía apenas ese pequeño deseo. El tenía planes para ella.  
Una bella ave se acercó a su ventana entonando su canto, como ansiaba poseer alas y dejar por un momento su encierro. No deseaba escapar de ahí para siempre, era lo único

que ella conocía como hogar. Al menos tener la libertad de escoger y hacer algo que a ella le agradase.

Viéndole en el balcón corrió a su encuentro.

\- Como te envidio, desearía poder estirar mis alas y escapar de este lugar – dijo mientras lágrimas brotaban de sus verdes ojos – Extraño a Legolas… mientras él esta fuera yo estoy aquí encerrada… ve y búscale, dile que vuelva… he sido prometida a uno de los nobles elfos del mar y no deseo casarme con él… sólo el podría evitarlo – gimoteó con verdadera tristeza.

Prometida. Regalada.

Tauriel se casaría con un elfo mucho mayor que ella, al cual no había visto más de dos veces en toda su vida. Era apuesto no podía negarlo, pero no le amaba. No sentía aquel arrebato y la falta de aire que se supone vendría a ella como cuando se estaba cerca del ser amado. Como se lo habían descrito las doncellas de la casa. Ella deseaba amor de verdad.

El rey estaba comprendiéndola como si fuese una pieza más en su palacio. Un trato seguramente, algún beneficio para su pueblo, pero ella no deseaba comprometerse con ninguno fuera grande o un humilde elfo. No deseaba ser tratada como un objeto más del palacio.

\- Por favor ayúdame… vuelve pronto Legolas… - se quedo llorando junto a la ventana.

 

  

 

Alix Lestrange :3


	2. Una triste realidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli es un joven enano, divertido y que ama la vida. su posición es muy distinta a la de su propio hermano mayor. Se encuentra buscando la oportunidad de divertirse y buscar aquello que a él realmente le guste a diferencia de su pobre hermano, que tiene que vivir bajo las condiciones del hermano mayor con las responsabilidades que ello conlleva.  
> ¡Que divertida es la vida de un hermano menor!  
> solo que no contaba con lo suspicaz que es su madre Dís.  
> a través de la capitulo podrás conocer a los hermanos de la tierra media durante sus aventuras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me tarde un poquito pero por fin aquí esta, el segundo capitulo. Disfrútenlo, este es un muy distinto a "promesas" o "estar junto a ti". los personajes son como que un poco más pícaros...

 

Kíli corría mientras le perseguían, había sido visto visitando a una de las damas enanas de la región. A altas horas de la noche. No estaba haciendo algo malo, al menos que besarse bajo un árbol tuviese algo de malo. Pero el padre de aquella enana, no le agradaba la profesión que había elegido aquel joven. Hijo de un herrero, ahora viajaba acompañando a mercaderes de ciudad en ciudad como guerrero junto a su hermano, podría ser el sobrino de Thorin, pero ahora que estaban fuera de aquella ciudad poco importaba de donde viniera o de quien fuese hijo o sobrino.  
Entre ellos mismos había posiciones y sin corona, ellos eran unos simples enanos más en las montañas azules.

El ya no era ningún chiquillo y aquella enana era linda, simpática, hasta agradable, pero nada más. Servía a sus propósitos, saberse irresistible y conquistador. Tenía en sus manos el corazón de aquella dama. Quizás debía dejar de serlo, había cosas más importantes, como sus viajes, como su familia o sus mismas actividades diarias, pasaban gran parte del tiempo fuera de casa y tenía un imán con las damiselas fuesen enanas o humanas.

Solo tenía que sonreír un poco y las hacía caer rendidas, no era propenso a la poesía, pero en labios de él, cualquier verso mal hecho sonaba a prodigiosas palabras armonizadas.

Llegó a casa y como no deseaba ser descubierto trepo por la pared.

Apenas entró salieron volando las botas y la camisa que llevaba, dejando al descubierto un torso tupido de vello y bastante atlético. Su trabajo requería de una buena condición física y a las damas parecía agradarles saber que bajo aquel exceso de ropa, había un enano bastante bien formado.

\- Ujum… - carraspeó.

Temió dar la vuelta y encontrarse a su madre sentada sobre la cama.

\- Madre… - dijo con terror en los ojos.

De toda la familia era bien sabido que provocar la ira de su madre, traía terribles consecuencias.

\- ¿Querrás explicarme que es esto? ¿Qué horas son estas de llegar a tu hogar con ese aspecto? – señalándole el pecho que se agitaba por la carrera y luego sus botas sucias sobre el suelo – Comienza hablar ahora o…. –

El enano temió preguntar ¿O qué?

\- Estaba fuera, haciendo algo de ejercicio… - se excuso tontamente, nervioso no pensaba bien.

\- Supongo que el ejercicio que hacías era en casa de cierta joven enana de la buena casa del enano Golin ¿verdad? –

Kíli abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, su madre lo sabía.

\- No es nada -

\- ¿Y ella lo sabe?… -

\- Madre ya tengo casi cincuenta años… creo que podría elegir yo solo o al menos espero que se me conceda eso… -

\- Exactamente… no juegues con esa muchacha Kíli, a ella le agradas, si no deseas formalizar nada entonces déjala en paz o dañaras su reputación y te verás atado a alguien que no ames… - dijo seria y salió de la habitación.

Fili entró apenas había pasado ya unos minutos.

\- De verdad que has sido muy imprudente Kíli, mañana salimos de trabajo y tú visitando a Molin… -

\- Mmm… si supongo no ha sido lo más correcto, pero prefiero al menos saber que en uno de aquellos intentos voy a enamorarme y no a terminar comprometido con alguien a quien no conozco y de quien solo he escuchado rumores… - dijo volviendo la vista a su hermano.

\- Gracias, supongo que mi futuro te ha de parecer aterrador sin conocer a la doncella que supongo pronto he de desposar… -

\- Por eso doy gracias no ser el primogénito… - dijo riendo mientras abrazaba a su hermano que pese a ser mayor que él, lo sobrepasaba por media cabeza.

\- Aléjate… vaya manera de consolarme… - dijo quitándole su brazo de la cabeza.

Este le abrazo – Discúlpame Fili… no envidio tu situación y no he hecho bien al recordártelo, ¿podrás perdonarme? – dijo poniendo aquella carita que siempre ponía de niño.

\- Ya lo sabes… ahora vete a dormir, que nos espera un largo viaje y nos necesitaran con todas nuestras fuerzas –

\- Tú lo has dicho hermano – Su hermano se retiro y él se tiró en la cama medio desnudo. No podía dormir, de verdad que la noticia del futuro compromiso de Fili con aquella enana, le entristecía en gran manera. Su hermano era demasiado noble y sensato, como para rechazar aquella imposición.

Se preguntó si él podría aceptar una orden de esa clase. Llegó a la conclusión de que no. Su impetuoso carácter no le permitiría solo seguir ordenes porque sí.

Se quedó pensando un rato más, mientras la luz de las estrellas y la luna se colaban por su ventana.

Aquella luz no le dejaba dormir, demasiado blanca, demasiado fría. Se levantó y por extraño que le pareciera se quedo mirándoles fijamente, no era apasionado de la naturaleza, ni era un gran observador, pero estando ahí nació en él un deseo de contemplarlas, sacudió la cabeza… reconoció un extraño llamado, como si alguien le estuviese convocando desde lejos.

Volvió a la cama y esta vez sí se durmió.

 

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> espero les haya gustado. no se pierdan el próximo capitulo
> 
> Mientras dejen sus comentarios, kudos... ayudan a la creación de esta historia de los personajes que amamos!
> 
> disculpe los nombres no se me ocurrieron otros :/


	3. Malas noticias

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel se reencuentra con su amado hermano y se debate entre compartir su desafortunado futuro con el hermano que regresa de su incansable batalla contra las criaturas que ahora se encuentran maldiciendo el bello bosque que le vio crecer. todo sería más sencillo si ella perteneciera a la guardia del rey... por lo que vuelta su esperanza en un plan, ambos hermanos intentan poner freno a los planes casamenteros de su padre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les agrade este nuevo capitulo.  
> Losé me equivoque... me revolví y publique un capitulo que no correspondía al orden (soy humana) pero ya corregido el problema aquí les presento este nuevo y breve capitulo que nos guiara en la vida de estos jóvenes elfos.

**capítulo** **3 Malas noticias**

 

Había estado esperando cerca de la puerta más de un ciclo lunar, por lo que al escuchar el sonido de la corneta su corazón saltó en su pecho. No recordaba cuando era la última vez que se que se había sentido tan emocionada por el regreso de las tropas junto a su amado líder, después de todo el era uno que se había ganado su total y completa admiración.

Legolas volvía a casa y con él la esperanza de la salvación que tanto anhelaba.

Sin deseos de disimular su larga espera fue a recibir a su hermano mayor con una calurosa bienvenida, esquivando a los otros soldados y miembros de la corte que ya se reunían para recibir con lujos y alabanzas a su añorado príncipe guerrero. Ignorando a los demás Tauriel le abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, de verdad le extrañaba mucho. Ambos percibieron como todos los ojos se clavaban en ellos. Legolas les ignoró y extendió su abrazo, Tauriel era su mejor amiga y sabía las penurias que pasaba en casa. Él era el único que la animaba y le pesaba que ella no tuviese muchos amigos más que las doncellas del servicio.

Bien podría él arreglar eso.

Después de la bienvenida y la ceremonia que le siguió, todos en el palacio estaban de buen humor, inclusive su padre, quien ahora gozaba bebiendo su vino traído de la ciudad del lago. Un rostro alegre se dibujaba en su siempre regio y altanero semblante, el vino estaba haciéndole efecto.

Dirigió la vista hacia la hermosa joven pelirroja a su lado y con más tranquilidad detectó que había algo distinto en ella, parecía triste, algo le inquietaba.

\- Bien dime Tauriel ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? –

No deseaba amargarle su primera noche en casa. Se debatía entre la alegría de verle y lo desesperada que estaba por la situación del compromiso. - Tu padre no ha de dejarme entrar a la guardia… - mintió.

\- Bueno ya sabíamos eso desde antes que me fuera… pero creo que hay algo más ¿verdad? – dijo tomándole la mano.

\- N… no… - dudo si decirlo así… esa misma mañana al terminar su caminata por los jardines, había encontrado en su habitación una preciosa cajita de cristal con una peineta de conchas e incrustaciones de perlas… un regalo de compromiso… la simple mención de la palabra le provocaba náuseas – Ceo que será en otro momento, hoy alégrate y descansa –

El era un poco más de cien años mayor que ella, pero no le importaba, desde el primer día había nacido en ellos una estrecha relación que fue profundizándose a través de los años, jamás había cuestionado el motivo para que su padre llevará a esa péquela a casa hace tantos años, lo que importaba es que la quería mucho, como a una hermana y verla así realmente le entristecía.

\- No, debes decirlo ahora… mira como te has puesto, no me aflijas Tauriel, dímelo – le dijo sinceramente.

-… Tú padre va a prometerme a uno de los elfos que vienen de cerca de las orillas del mar, uno de los que llaman “elfos del mar” es un noble y es mucho mayor que yo… y ... y yo no le amo… - terminó apretando su mano en un intento por no llorar.

\- Vaya… eso si que no son buenas noticias… para cuando será eso… -

\- No lo sé, una de las doncella me lo ha informado, creyó que me estaría feliz por mi compromiso, porque eso me convertiría en alguien de la realeza como siempre ha deseado tu padre… pero yo… no deseo eso… -

\- Tauriel… haremos esto, te seguirás entrenando en la sala de armerías por las noches, cuando nadie pueda verte… ya se me ocurrirá algo para hacerte entrar a la guardia… estoy seguro que una vez dentro, el noble ese perderá interés en ti… - se puso pensativo – Quizás un torneo… con una convocatoria, podría resultar y así mi padre no tendrá oportunidad… -

Ambos se sintieron mucho más ligeros de cargas y ahora si aquella fiesta se sintió como tal. Bailaron, bebieron y comieron felices porque por fin estaba de regreso. El destino había querido reunir de nuevo a los hermanos por elección.

Se llegó el día del torneo para los nuevos reclutas y Legolas consiguió que su padre aceptase su idea de una convocatoria para ingresar a la guardia del rey. Solo los mejores calificarían y entre ellos estaba Tauriel disfrazada, esta vez no llevaba un vestido elegante ni con adornos “cursis” como ella les decía.

Vestía sus colores: el verde y el café. Como vestían la mayoría de los de la guardia, llevaba un ceñido saco verde que escondía perfectamente sus senos, con ayuda de vendas y fajas. Un cubre pecho de cuero al igual que sus altas botas y unas mallas color café. El cabello se escondía tras una capucha color verde y así era como pretendía presentarse al rey para ganarse su derecho a estar en la guardia.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad entró ella y tomó control de los nervios que la aquejaban desde la noche anterior. Caminó firme y tomó su arco, sabía que poseía las habilidades y que de ello dependía su futura vida, necesitaba salir bien librada de allí. Dar lo mejor y escaparía de una eternidad de desdicha.

Tiro el primer tiro, no dio en el blanco.

El público admiraba aquel encuentro susurrando o sufriendo con los arqueros que fallaban miserablemente, ella no deseaba hacerlo, le quedaban dos oportunidades. Tiro el segundo y dio justo en el blanco. Sonrió para sus adentros. El tercero dio justo sobre la flecha que había depositado antes, partiéndola a la mitad. Los que observaban el encuentro se levantaron en gritos de emoción por aquel logro.

El rey, dispuso entonces que se haría una pequeña pelea con espadas. Ella también las dominaba y peleo como nunca lo había hecho, esgrimiendo su espada con ligereza y gracia, hasta que ya no les quedara dudas sobres sus habilidades y su merecido lugar en la guardia junto a su amigo y príncipe.  
Indudablemente ella fue elegida como uno de los nuevos reclutas para la guardia y justo después de que se le pidiera pasar junto a los nuevos ingresados escoltas, ella se deshizo de la capucha frente a los demás revelando su naturaleza. Era una dama de la casa de Thranduil. Este la observó molestó, pero como ya habían sido concedidos los honores, no retiraría aquel cargo frente a todo el pueblo.

Ella había conseguido su puesto en la guardia y estaba locamente feliz, por fin aquel compromiso arreglado se veía lejano.

Su ingreso no se vio opacado por la poca buena voluntad del rey hacia ella. Era buena y no dudaba manifestarle lo mucho que sabía hacer y su capacidad para demostrárselo, pese a los trabajos difíciles a los que estaba siendo enviada, ella lo realizaba sin queja alguna. Ya pertenecía a la guardia, por fin podía mostrar sus habilidades y talento. Algo que en aquella elegante casa o habitación jamás podría hacer. se estaba demostrando a ella misma su valor y a los demás dejándoles bien claro que merecía estar ahí, que no solo era una cara bonita a la que podía regalar, ella sabía defenderse y así lo haría... no estaba dispuesta a ponerse en bandeja de plata para que alguien viniera a reclamarla como suya, no, ella estaba dispuesta a pelear por su libertad y su derecho libre para amar.

comprendía el poco afecto que el rey le mostraba en sus tareas y lo complicado que le resultaba cumplir con las difíciles tareas que le eran impuestas. No gozo de ningún privilegio ni ayuda para lograr sus metas, pero no les dio el gusto a nadie por parecer débil o cansada, se esforzaba y vaya que disfrutaba la libertad que su nuevo trabajo le ofrecía. Los recorridos por los aún verdes bosques, el sonido del río, el canto de las aves libres y el arrullo del viento fresco en su cara... todo aquello le parecía poco comparado con las hermosas noches que pasaba fuera de casa, donde podía observar las estrellas e imaginar un mundo mucho más grande del que aún era presa.

El paso de los años no le había hecho cambiar su alegría por la vida y pese a lo duro del trabajo conservaba su visión. Le gustaba hacerlo y se le daba bastante bien el estar ahí afuera, de hecho lo hacía demasiado bien que había comenzado a ascender escalones dentro de la guardia. Cuando cumplió los quinientos sesenta años ella ya era la capitana de la guardia, pese a que el rey no deseaba que estuviera ahí, le debía reconocer lo persistente que era para conseguir sus metas. Legolas siempre le había apoyado y le animaba a dar su máximo, inclusive era raro no verles juntos y aquello les daba la oportunidad de pasar buenos momentos juntos ya fuera en largas conversaciones o cazando asquerosas arañas.

Un futuro como ese no podía angustiarles.

Esa era casi la vida que ella había deseado desde que se unió a la guardia,  casi... le faltaba algo más anhelado que su arco y daga,  explorar el mundo fuera del bosque le parecía que sería algo necesario para su felicidad y muy en el fondo aunque lo negará deseaba enamorarse perdidamente de alguien que le amara de la misma manera... pero encontró consuelo en pensar que si tan solo pusiera un pie fuera del bosque eso le bastaría, no podía ir por el mundo deseando que los Valar cumplieran con todos sus caprichos.

Ni más ni menos, había aprendido a ser feliz con lo que tenía y eso le bastaba.

Una tarde después de su recorrido por el bosque, regreso a su habitación como todos los días, sin ninguna preocupación ni temor, lo que en primera jamás debía haber olvidado. Atravesó la puerta  tranquilamente y se preparó para tomar un baño, la maldita escoria de las arañas era sumamente nauseabunda y después de cazar algunas, no podía evitar terminar bañada por ella.

El reflejo del sol sobre un cofre de cristal en su cama le obligó a volver la vista... una extraña sensación de vació se alojo en su cuerpo. Caminó hasta ella y le tomó percibiendo un ligero temblor en sus manos. Tomó aire antes de abrir la caja, como si una vez abierta todo el oxígeno de la habitación fuera a desaparecer. Lo primero que cayó al suelo fue una pequeña nota con un sello que reconoció fácilmente, adentro del cofre había lo que su corazón ya adivinaba... unas piezas de joyería hermosas y por demás finas.

La caja fue a unirse rápidamente a la nota que aún seguía sobre el suelo. Definitivamente aquellos regalos solo podía provenir del elfo al que había sido prometida.

Ahora el menor de sus problemas era el aliento de araña al que seguía oliendo...

Nuevamente todo se vino abajo.

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les ruego me tengan muuuuuucha paciencia, prometo que voy a ponerme al corriente y subir tres capitulos que le sfalta una ligera revisión... (no hablemos de mis errores, que se que son muuchos)
> 
> gracias por leerme y recuerden siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios y kudos^^  
> prometo subir una imagen de los personajes
> 
> p.d.  
> Les recomiendo leer con música (youtube provee buena música epica para la lectura... mattia cupelli, ivan torrent... etc.)  
> me puedes contactar en mi devianart como Alix-Lestrange o mi tumblr
> 
> sayonara y hasta pronto!


	4. Una empresa por realizar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los años han pasado y Kili y su hermano han fortalecido su empresa como guerreros y ayudantes de mercaderes en las montañas azules. Han logrado conocer lugares tan pintorescos y agradables a lo largo de su vida, que pocos les ha importado lo que se diga en el pueblo sobre el trabajo que realiza ahora la honorable descendencia de Durin.  
> Su nueva empresa les lleva a la comercial ciudad cerca de las Tierras brunas... una aventura nueva para disfrutar, algo que se le da bastante al menor de los hermanos Durin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como prometí aquí estoy de vuelta jjejejejee.  
> Espero disfruten este capitulo... (Si se que son breves, estoy editandome a mi misma)

capítulo 4: Una empresa por realizar

El viaje requería de visitar las Tierras Brunas resultaba que los mercaderes con los que acudían venían a recoger una mercancía de sumo valor. Al parecer unas exquisitas joyas que pronto serían de alguna dama elegante.

Realmente pocas veces prestaban atención a aquellos detalles, pero como esta vez el viaje se realizaba única y exclusivamente para ellas, pues se prestaba a conversaciones triviales en ese caso.

\- Así que hemos realizado todo este viaje, para que alguna dama de la nobleza tenga para vestirse elegantemente… - expresó Kíli algo fastidiado, esperaba algo más de acción en el viaje.

\- Deberías entonces enamorar a alguna de las damas del lugar… ya verás si así no sale alguien a perseguirte hermano… - expreso divertido Fili.

\- Fíjate que si debería… - respondió sarcásticamente - Vamos no seas imbécil, esas cosas así suceden… yo no las he provocado… -

Apenas llevaban medio día ahí y los dos ya estaban fastidiados, el día era caluroso y el sol abrasador. Seguían a los mercaderes a donde ellos fueran, ese era su deber. Sin saber ni sospechar, alguien les seguía y de improviso se abalanzó sobre Kíli.

Fili le vio y le ayudo a quitarse al hombre que intentaba sujetar a su hermano -¿Qué has hecho?- conociéndolo como lo hacía, era fácil pensar que su hermano se había enredado otra vez con una de las mujeres del pueblo.

Cómo osaba su hermano a sospechar de él, habían pasado toda la tarde juntos y se atrevía a sospechar que se hubiera metido en problemas por una dama – Nada, has estado a mi lado todo el día… -

Los mercaderes habían corrido a esconderse y sin darse cuenta habían tirado la mercancía que habrían de entregar. Era un pequeño cofre de cristal con bordes dorados, llevaba inscripciones que ninguno de los dos hermanos reconoció, demasiado elegantes… demasiado élficas y su contenido estaba ahora tirado sobre el fango.

Kíli fue quien se acercó y las levantó del suelo, intentando limpiarlas con sus ropas, que no estaban muy limpias después de un viaje de tres días y no eran de la mejor calidad, pero cumplían perfectamente con la labor de quitarle el exceso de lodo que se había incrustado en ellas. Eran exquisitas y pese al lodo con el que estaban casi todas cubiertas brillaban como las estrellas que había visto por las noches últimamente. Rápidamente Fili fue a quitárselas de la mano y a diferencia de él, este no les prestó la misma atención que estaba demostrando a unas joyas. El joven arquero no apartó su vista de las joyas hasta que su hermano las depositó nuevamente dentro del cofre, donde su brillo y hermosura quedarían ocultas nuevamente.

Sacudió su cabeza y comprendió que aquello era lo más sensato, a su alrededor tanto hombres como enanos no apartaban la vista de ellos, quizás por el escándalo hecho con aquellos hombres, aunque el apostaba que era más por el contenido del cofre que ahora estaba en manos de su hermano. Ni hablar ese era su empleo y por ahora su tarea era asegurarse que aquellos mercaderes pudieran terminar su venta y así poder cobrar la segunda parte de su trabajo y volver a casa.

  
\- Vamos devolvámoslas – le dijo arrastrando a su hermano hacia sus empleadores, que seguían escondidos por el ataque de aquel hombre.

Los comerciantes temerosos no decidían si salir o quedarse ahí.

\- Vamos salgan, el hombre se ha ido huyendo… creo que deben hacer su transacción pronto, la gente en la calle ha visto la mercancía y la voz se pasará pronto, de lo contrario mañana tendremos más inconvenientes como el de hoy – sentenció Fili, volviendo la vista a su hermano, quien parecía no estar por ahí.

\- Pero la entrega será hasta mañana… - le dijo preocupado el mayor de los mercaderes – El señor que llevará las joyas a Mirkwood vendrá hasta mañana, nos pareció sensato llegar un poco antes, por eso que los elfos son muy puntuales… en ocasiones de más… –

Elfos, debió adivinarlo aquellas joyas eran para una dama de la nobleza de los elfos, nunca habían tratado con muchos, supuso que mañana sería el primer día. No le entusiasmaba mucho, regresó para consultarlo con su hermano y le vio aún en el mismo estado.

\- ¿Sucede algo? –

\- No… creo que no… - dijo extrañado mirando sus manos sucias, pero no las veía realmente, era como si intentase ver lo que le pasaba a ellas, dentro… la sensación que descubrió cuando sostenía aquellas joyas – No sé qué pasó, pero he vuelto…¿Qué me perdí?-

Escuchó con mucho interés toda la explicación que le dio su hermano acerca de los compradores de aquella notable pieza de joyería y encontró fascinante la idea de conocer a los elfos del bosque, nunca habían estado por aquellos lugares y si las historias de su tío eran ciertas, eran las criaturas más traicioneras y ladinas que poblaran la tierra. Aún así sería interesante conocerlas, las leyendas también decían que eran bellos y agraciados. Deseaba verificar dichas leyendas.

\- Así que las joyas son para los elfos – dijo Kíli rompiendo el silencio en el cual regresaban a la pensión donde se hospedarían – Vaya, no imagino si habrá joyas más bellas como las que sostuve hoy… nunca había visto unas como esas, un fino trabajo de alguno de nuestros hermanos indudablemente –

\- Si, fueron hechas en las colinas cerca de las tierras de los elfos del mar… son un presente de compromiso, supongo que debe ser una hermosa dama para llevarle un regalo como ese –

-¿Le has enviado algo a la que será tu prometida? –

\- No lo creí necesario… supongo que debería tener un detalle como ese con ella después de todo… no lo sé, nunca he conquistado a una doncella… el experto eres tú y jamás te he visto darles algo… -

\- … bueno es que precisamente no es eso en lo que están interesadas… con mi presencia les ha bastado hasta ahora, quizás flores del jardín… -

\- Supongo que las flores terminarían marchitas antes de llegar a las montañas de hierro… -

\- Que buena excusa hermano… si vas a casarte con ella, por lo menos intenta conocerla o hacer que las cosas sean más llevaderas ¿no crees? –

\- Para ti es fácil decirlo, no estás en mi situación… no creas que me paso desapercibido ese coqueteo que tuviste con la hija del posadero de este lugar… un día hermano, alguien te regresará todo lo que has hecho y ya te veré sufriendo por ello… -

\- Eso no va a pasarme a mí, yo soy quien controla la situación… quizás solo viviríamos un momento agradable, una buena compañía nunca se desprecia mi hermano –

\- Como si pasar el tiempo fuera lo tuyo... -

\- ¡Oye! no soy solo besos ¿sabes? puedo ser un caballero si lo deseo... solo que hasta ahora los besos han funcionado bastante bien -

\- Vaya hermanito tú un caballero... disculpame si no te creo, supongo que solo no se te ha presentado la oportunidad -

\- Me pintas como si fuera el condenado enano más coqueto y desalmado del mundo-

\- No Kíli... solo digo que eso terminarás pagándolo un buen día de estos - dijo riendo.

\- Gracias por tus buenos deseos...  no estoy interesado en algo serio... al menos no por ahora... quizás nunca me pase...- dijo golpeando una piedra bastante lejos de él.

\- Quizás yo mismo debería intentar escribir algo para ella, no soy precisamente un poeta consumado... Madre debería saberlo... que digo ella debería saberlo-

\- Tranquilo todos en el pueblo lo saben... quizás la pobre espera una muestra de tu afecto y al verte rimar grandioso con baboso termine el compromiso ¿no crees? -

\- Eres un idiota Kíli... - dijo volviendo a sonreír.

\- Pero al menos fue gracioso -

\- Por todos los valar, estoy acabado... - dijo preocupado.

\- Date algo de crédito... es difícil escribir cualquier cosa de alguien que no sabes si es rubia o morena, si tiene los dientes amarillos o los ojos bizcos... creo que para eso si se necesita bastante suerte... ya se te ocurrirá algo ya verás -

Al ver tan preocupado a su hermano por los terribles versos que intentaba escribir... Fili era muy bueno en muchas cosas, su extraordinaria habilidad con las espadas, su carácter serio y dominado, podía ver tranquilamente como resolver un problema, algo que él admiraba, pues no se distinguía mucho por su sensatez y siempre estaba ahí para ayudarle o brindarle un consejo, ese era su hermano mayor, un enano al que admiraba igual o más que a su tío Thorin. Él deseaba corresponder a tales gestos amables de su hermano, por Mahal que le tenía paciencia, le podía ser muy difícil y Fili siempre le animaba a mejorar. Reconocía que él tampoco era un poeta, pero le había tomado algo de cariño a los libros que le regalaron en unos de sus viajes y había intentado escribir algunas frases no muy rimbombantes pero que podían ayudar a su hermano. Escribió algunas sobre las hojas tiradas alrededor de la cama y fue a ponerlas sobre la mesa de la habitación. 

\- Hecho Fili - se sintió satisfecho de por lo menos aligerar un poco la angustia de su querido hermano. no era precisamente él un enano melancólico, pero al terminar los pequeños versos sintió deseos de expresarlos de verdad a alguien aparte del papel... lamentablemente no había nadie que en persona inspirara esos sentimientos. Decidido a eliminar esa idea de su cabeza camino por la habitación y pronto le pareció muy pequeña para él, además estaba el hecho de que no deseaba despertar a Fili.

No tenía ni idea de que vigilia sería esa, pero observó la ventana y rápido noto que podría subir al techo, lo que representaba un espacio mucho más amplio para pensar o por lo menos distraerse, lo que menos necesitaba ahora, era ponerse sentimental.

Le sorprendió encontrarse con un evento que calificaría como el más impresionante y maravilloso. Ese día había descubierto cosas que inclusive le eran desconocidas a él, primero estaba el hecho de saber que podía admirar el trabajo y la labor de otros enanos, aquella pieza de joyería le había dejado impresionado y segundo el hecho de que le gustaba admirar la naturaleza, frente a él no solo estaba el más maravilloso cielo repleto de estrellas que compartían su espacio y gloria con una enorme y rojiza luna, más tarde aprendería que ese efecto se llamaba "luna de fuego".   

Le llamaba y obedientemente contemplaba la hermosa luna que llenaba casi todo el cielo, robandole por completo la atención a las estrellas que durante las noches anteriores había observado con agrado.

Se quedó ahí buen rato divagando sobre lo que pasaba y de pronto se sorprendió repitiendo las mismas palabras que había escrito en aquel papel para la dama de su hermano... obviamente no pensaba en ella, pero si en alguien que mereciera esas palabras como la luna que adornaba el cielo con aquel color encendido.

Su hermano era tan tímido con las damiselas… él era todo lo contrario era más introvertido con ellas, pero estaba seguro que cuando su hermano conociera a alguien de su interés cambiaría, él sin embargo no sentía muchas esperanza al respecto, no tenía remedio. Aquello no le pasaría a él y por una parte estaba bien, admiraba a su tío y deseaba ser como él: valiente e independiente, seguro también podría hacerlo, claro si no se dejara atrapar por ninguna dama… las que hasta ahora conocía eran bellas, atractivas y pertenecían a su pueblo, solo le pareció atractiva una de las damas del lugar de uno de los hombres.

Qué pensaría su madre de ello, sin duda le reprocharía su imprudencia… bueno eso ya no era una novedad.

El no estaba dispuesto a perder la cabeza por nadie, Fili sin embargo estaba destinado a mantenerla por alguien que no conocía y por quien no sentía aprecio alguno.

Bajo a su habitación, para descubrir que Fili seguía dormido. Se quitó la ropa quedándose en sus cómodos calzoncillos y fue a asomarse a la ventana una última vez… la luna ya casi desaparecía, ahora las estrellas reclamaban su papel en la noche llenando los cielos de figuras abstractas e incomprensibles para él y sin embargo se encontró observandolas por largo tiempo hasta que el peso del sueño le llamó a su cama.

El día estaba casi por llegar y el necesitaba recuperar sus fuerzas, mañana sería un día largo y podía ser muchas cosas pero no tenía por costumbre ser irresponsable.

\- Un día más - se repitió acostado sobre el mullido colchón - No, mañana por fin veré a los elfos del bosque... semejante encuentros los que venimos a tener hermano - dirigió su mirada a donde sabía se encontraba Fili. Seguramente su hermano seguiría el protocolo... pese a crecer escuchando lo que aquellos malnacidos personajes le habían hecho a su familia... estaba deseando decirles unas cuantas verdades y luego recordó que no podía... este no era un viaje personal donde el pudiese manejarse como tenía por costumbre, esto era negocios y si quería volver a casa con el resto del pago por sus servicios más le valía tragarse su enojo y solo dedicarse a cumplir con su parte del trabajo.

El peso en sus párpados le recordó que debía dormir y entonces se dejó llevar por el cansancio.

\- Buenas noches Fili... buenas noches estrellas... -

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acerca ya los momentos kiliel ^^ (yupi)  
> gracias por sus comentarios y kudos  
> Nos vemos hasta la próxima


	5. Presentes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola!!!  
> bueno este es mi segundo fic Kiliel y hoy cumpló exactamente un año que comencé a escribirlo (lo cual me indica que llevó muuuuuucho haciéndolo heheheheh) lo bueno es que es tan divertido escribir que me dan ganas de seguirlo haciendo hasta terminarlo... no desesperen ahí la llevo.  
> Se que la etiqueta dice Maduro, pronto mis queridos lectores pronto va ir agarrando cuerpo y forma.  
> besitos!

capitulo 5: Presentes

 

Fili le despertó muy temprano. El sol apenas se comenzaba asomar entre las montañas y Fili ya estaba muy arreglado.

\- Bañate… apestas –

Llevaban días viajando y apenas la noche anterior había llegado por fin a un lugar para descansar… no podía su hermano dejarlo unos minutos más descansando.

\- He dicho que te levantes Kíli. Tenemos aún cosas por hacer y dudo mucho que quieras presentarte en ese estado ante los elfos… -

\- No creo que les importe, no tienen un buen concepto de nosotros desde antes… recuerda lo que dice Thorin… -

\- Lo sé, pero si no es por ellos hazlo por ti… -

\- ¡Ya voy!-

Se puso en pie de mala gana, no estaba peleado con la ducha, en casa le gustaba permanecer limpio y aseado, pero durante los viajes eso se complicaba demasiado… ojala fuese como la mayoría de los enanos u hombres que preferían andar sucios. Su educación había sido la de un príncipe pese a todo. Thorin se había esforzado demasiado para que cumplieran con ciertos estándares como el uso de armas, la escritura y lectura y por supuesto la higiene personal.

Él no se sentía un príncipe ni heredero, sabía que era bueno en lo que hacía, ser un guerrero que se dedicaba a acompañar a comerciantes y mercaderes les brindaba a ellos la oportunidad de vivir sus propias aventuras, como las que habían crecido escuchando de su tío y amigos. Aún así su tío siempre había insistido que fueran lo fueran debían aprender a defenderse, por ello la necesidad de utilizar un arma, Fili siempre había mostrado una mayor destreza en el uso de las dagas y espadas, el solo podía maniobrar varias espadas y a cada una darle un uso sorprendente, lo cual tenía muy orgulloso a Thorin y a Dwalin, quienes se habían encargado de su educación en armas. El sin embargo podía defenderse con ella, le agradaba sentir en sus manos el frío acero del mango de su espada, pero si tenía que elegir su favorita, para él siempre sería su arco, desde chico había descubierto su talento natural para usarlo, lo que más tarde le volvería esencial en una compañía. Nadie en su familia utilizaba uno, aunque sabía que su madre y el mismo Thorin sabían usarlo.

De su educación en la lectura y escritura se había encargado su madre y el buen Balin, un gentil enano muy sabio y fiel a su tío. Su madre era quien más se había preocupado por enseñarles sobre la higiene personal y durante su etapa de transición los tres hombres de la familia se habían encargado de “prepararles” para los cambios que en su cuerpo habría… ya saben el crecimiento de algunas partes de su cuerpo, sobre las jóvenes enanas, los cambios de humor y la aparición de las típicas barbas de los de su raza … algo que había dejado un tanto decepcionado a Kíli, pues a la tierna edad de cincuenta y ocho años el seguía esperando que un buen día su incipiente barba despertara y le hiciera adquirir ese varonil aspecto que Thorin o Fili ya gozaban.

La tina estaba llena y el agua tibia.

Dejó caer la única pieza de ropa que aún llevaba y fue a lavarse. Primero el rostro, vaya que había extrañado el toque del agua en él y cuando siguió el turno de su abundante y rebelde cabellera por fin pudo sentarse a descansar en el baño. No había pasado mucho tiempo como para olvidar la sensación que provoca un buen baño al terminar o iniciar un día, como era su caso. No disponía de mucho tiempo por lo que el resto de su cuerpo reconoció el efecto limpiador del jabón y rápido se encontró fuera del agua vistiéndose para las actividades del día.

\- Listo para la batalla – dijo encontrándose con Fili en la habitación.

\- Después me irás a explicar que significa esto… - señalando la hoja con aquellos versos que había escrito la noche anterior.

\- No requiere de mucha explicación… solo son unos versos, si te gustan podrías enviárselos a tu prometida… -

\- Pero son tus palabras, no las mías… además me extraña que hayas escrito eso, tú ni siquiera estas… -

\- No importa… estaba inspirado y de verdad no tengo ningún problema… esos versos son tuyos, ¿de acuerdo? –

\- Hablaremos de eso más tarde, vamos hay que levantar a esos señores… -

Acompañó a su hermano hasta afuera de la pequeña habitación, el pasillo todavía estaba medio obscuro y algo frío en ausencia de chimenea o de los cálidos rayos del sol.

\- Vaya que está haciendo frío –

\- Losé, me parece que hay que hacer esto rápido, parece que se aproxima una tormenta invernal y no queremos quedarnos varados en este lugar ¿verdad? –

\- Nunca… es pintoresco el lugar pero yo deseo regresar a casa… a estas alturas Thorin ya debe de haber vuelto a casa… -

\- Eso imagine… -

Esperaron afuera de la puerta lo que les pareció un siglo y el sol les ayudaba a confirmarlo, pues cuando salieron de la posada este ya estaba sobre sus cabezas - Lo bueno es que les preocupaba saber que los elfos son demasiado puntuales - le susurró a su hermano-

-Mejor no digas nada… -

Caminaron hasta la entrada de la ciudad, donde se encontraba una de las mejores posadas del lugar, la más limpia también. Según les comentó el posadero, los elfos habían llegado en la madrugada y se habían hospedado en tres habitaciones, algo que supongo considero sobresaliente. Ahora los señores del bosque se encontraban caminando por la ciudad, lo que les hizo esperar un tiempo más. Kíli moría de hambre y de sueño… no volvería a desvelarse observando lunas rojas nunca más, por lo menos cuando tenía trabajo al día siguiente, Fili parecía bastante rígido sentado sobre aquel banco de madera y los mercaderes se veían nerviosos, parecían creer que cada persona que entraba a la posada quería hacerles daño o arrebatarles su preciada mercancía.

Después de medio morirse de hambre, los tres viajeros regresaron al lugar. Definitivamente jamás en su vida había avistado semejantes seres en su vida y eso que había conocido varios lugares en los últimos treinta y ocho años. Los tres eran muy altos y esbeltos, de facciones finas, quizás demasiado, todos lucían una impactante cabellera lacia, que iba desde el color caoba hasta el castaño claro. Si eran los seres más agraciados quizás, pero también los más odiados por su pueblo.

No entendía cómo es que su pueblo negociaba con ellos, durante sus años en compañía de mercaderes y comerciantes había visto intercambios entre hombres y enanos… pero este negocio entre enanos y elfos, le ponía un tanto incómodo y le hacía brotar su amor por su pueblo. Esos seres habían traicionado a su familia y gracias a ello su bisabuelo y abuelo nunca habían llegado a conocer a su hermano ni a él. Respiró hondo tratando de aplacar ese sentimiento que intentaban escapar de él y al girar la vista hacia Fili, le sorprendió descubrir que este también compartía el mismo malestar.

\- Tranquilo – dijo tomándole del brazo.

El rubio asintió y nuevamente su sereno rostro se asomo en él. Kíli a cambio desvió su vista de aquellas personas y eligió observar el cofrecito donde sabía se encontraba la joya que admiraba. Ahora estaba en manos de aquellas criaturas y seguramente podían regodearse de disponer del talento de los enanos, presumirían aquella pieza única de un pueblo al que había maltratado y menospreciado hace muchos años… quien sabe desde hace cuanto más.

La tarde parecía haberse estacionado en aquel lugar, porque se estaba volviendo eterna. Realizada la transacción, lo lógico sería retirarse, pero al parecer los enanos deseaban seguir tratando acuerdos con los elfos y ellos estaban atados laboralmente a esos mercaderes, por lo que tuvieron que quedarse ahí más tiempo del esperado.

La conversación iba de nuevas piezas que podrían comercializarse entre ellos y la forma de entrega. Aquello era realmente bastante aburrido, Fili estaba llevando todo con mucho tranquilidad, él sin embargo no gozaba de tanta paciencia. Fue hasta que les vio sacar un saco con perlas, conchas y otras piezas notablemente extraídas del mar que su atención volvió a la mesa.

\- Estas piezas las ha enviado el señor Fëandolin, de las tierras de los elfos del mar, soy el artesano mayor y por lo tanto el encargado de diseñar las piezas que fabricamos mis compañeros y yo… el Señor me ha encargado que sea muy explícito con la petición que tengo que realizar - carraspeó – Al parecer no sabe mucho sobre la joven que va a desposar… me refiero a las preferencias de las doncellas de su casa, pero desea vestir a la dama con lujos y piezas de exquisito valor… por lo que llevo haciendo algunas ideas… supongo que ustedes que conocen a la dama podrán aconsejar al Señor Fëandolin acerca de cuáles son las piezas que yo debo elaborar con los siguientes materiales… y por supuesto recibirán una compensación por su ayuda -

Kíli observó divertido por primera vez, como aquellos elfos perdían la compostura y parecían confundidos… con que todo aquello se debía a que un elfo intentaba casarse con una doncella que apenas conocía y estaba intentando ganarse su amor por medio de “exquisitos” regalos que le hicieran recordar que pronto la desposarían con un elfo que era aficionado a las conchas y perlas de mar _“vaya estupidez”._

Sentía deseos de echarse a reír y intentando evitarlo volvió el rostro hacía Fili.

Su hermano se veía igual o más afligido que las tres garrochas sentadas en aquellas mesas.

Maldita fuera su irreverencia, olvidaba que su hermano se encontraba en la misma situación que aquel tal elfo del mar… deseaba ganarse el aprecio de una joven a la que desconocía e intentaba hacerlo pensando que al igual que la mayoría de las damas se encontraría encantada de recibir semejante prueba del futuro que le esperaba.

\- Tranquilo Fili tú no tienes que mandar regalos tan costosos como estos… -

\- Gracias hermano… pero aunque así lo quisiera no podría costearlo con mis ingresos… -

Ni hablar su hermano otra vez estaba siendo golpeado por la realidad. Ellos no eran de la realeza y pese a ello vivían bajo el estigma de un reino olvidado en una antigua montaña solitaria, ahora poblada por un asqueroso dragón que les había arrebatado todo.

Bueno casi todo.

Por lo menos lo más importante seguía ahí con él.

Alix Lestrange ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pobre de Fili... he leído varios fics y en ninguno me ha tocado ver ese aspecto de los Durin menospreciados por no tener nada de lo que han crecido sabiendo era de ellos y eso que todavía no aparece mi rey enano... vayan ustedes a saber lo que pasará con él (muajajajajaja). bueno a partir de ahora habrá algunos capitulos kili... los de Tauriel todavía no llegan, pero ya vendrán.  
> las ilustraciones me estan tomando más tiempo del que pensé, pero si las subiré, como que hasta ahora no se me da lo de dibujarlos sin el otro, así que estoy esperando la inspiración y listo.
> 
> No olviden dejar sus comentarios y kudos, si es que esta humilde historia les ha gustado aunque sea un poquito. la experiencia puede ser todavía más encantadora acompañada de un buen té o chocolate y la música de mis compositores favoritos mattia cupelli, Ivan torrent y olafur... (no recibo comisión por el anuncio, se los aseguró, pero es que son tan buenos)  
> sayonara!


	6. Volviendo a casa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili y kíli han terminado su labor en las tierras brunas, es hora de volver a casa para enfrentar los problemas que han descubierto hasta ahora (y los que les faltan). Una pequeña muestra del amor que siente por su hermano es puesta en marcha y la familia Durín esta por recibir noticias ¿de qué podría tratarse? no te pierdas este interesante capitulo que nos muestra que crecer en Ered Luin no ha sido cosa sencilla para ninguno de los miembros de la familia real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bueno ya volví heheheh  
> Disfruten este nuevo capitulo de los hermanitos más lindos de la tierra media...  
> Audiomachine es la recomendación para esta serie (ashes of time, whispers of miracle... ect)

Capitulo seis

El regreso a las montañas azules o Ered Luin era algo esperado, después de un tormentoso regreso donde la orden del día eran lo momentos incómodos. No podía evitar ver en los trasparentes ojos de su hermano la preocupación que le había visto desde el momento en que supo el destino de la preciosa jota que ayudo a entregar, una muestra del afecto y atención por parte de un “prometido” que no la conocía.

-No puedo creer que no pensara en ello antes… debe pensar que soy un bastardo tacaño… -

Eran las palabras que más repetía su hermano los últimos dos días, aquella realidad le había golpeado en serio y le estaba afectando de más. Seguramente al volver ya discutirían de algo más, en casa siempre había muchas cosas que hacer. Repara el tejado, limpiar la casucha que utilizaban para guardar armas y practicar, pero principalmente más trabajo fuera. El arquero se atrevía a pensar que una vez que regresaran Dwalin y Balin le hicieran ver a su hermano que no tenía de que preocuparse. Además estaba el hecho que una joven Elfa no era ni cerca a una de los de su pueblo…

Ahí si que todo se ponía complicado… ellos llevaban de primera mano viviendo el rechazo de algunos en el pueblo por ser herreros o guerreros, un oficio nada bien visto y pues ellos dos se dedicaban a ello. Si bien las jóvenes no prestaban mucha atención a sus oficios, hasta ahora, quizás se debiera a que eran jóvenes dentro de los estándares de su pueblo… los hombres a los veinte años ya estaban acabados. Su hermano era mayor que él unos cuantos años, él todavía gozaba de tener setenta y cinco y hasta ahora ninguna se había mostrado más interesada en los regalo que en su compañía… quizás las jóvenes de los elfos lo eran o quizás fuera una costumbre…

\- ¿Qué piensas?... te veo más preocupado que yo… -

\- Mmm… no creas que no he visto como andas estos últimos días… te propongo algo ¿te parece? –

Fili lo miró con interés, Kíli generalmente no se andaba por las ramas, cuando tenía que decir algo lo expresaba sin miramientos, lo que en ocasiones le había causado muchos problemas.

\- Supongo que no conseguiré que te quedes callado… solo dilo –

\- Solo requiere de que digas que si y listo… -

\- Eso me suena a trampa, que está pasando en esa alborotada cabeza tuya –

\- Tengo la solución a tu problema… y no sé si deba ahora que te veo tan inseguro… quizás no vaya a servirte… -

\- Igual me huele a trampa… no seas manipulador Kíli… -

\- Vamos solo necesito un sí – dijo poniendo esa cara que hasta ahora le había dado buenos resultados.

\- Está bien… solo espero no meterme en más problemas… -

-Te lo aseguro – dicho eso el joven comenzaba su marcha.

\- ¿Qué vas hacer? – pregunto con temor – No me dijiste que tendría que ser justamente ahora… no me has explicado nada –

Kíli fue hasta él y puso una mano sobre su hombro – Yo te cubro hermano – dicho eso el joven le dio una ligera palmada y desapareció con su acostumbrada pícara sonrisa. Él sin embargo no sabía que esperar, Kíli siempre interpretaba las cosas un tanto diferente, su juventud la permitía hacer cosas que alguien cinco años mayor no haría. Bueno en realidad dudaba mucho que si su hermano fuese el mayor actuase diferente, pero así era su hermano y aquel gesto era tan típico de él, no importaba el problema que fuera, siempre había tenido a Fili a su lado para ayudarle y lo mismo haría el por ese imprudente joven al que con gusto llamaba hermano.

//

 

Estaba seguro que su Fili conociera lo que estaba tramando lo hubiese evitado, por ello la importancia de que el no sospechase nada y entre menos supiera mejor. El barco ya había llegado al puerto lo que daba por terminado aquella tarea, por fin eran libres de dirigirse a casa. Seguramente su hermano se ocuparía de los trámites y esas cosas, lo que le dejaba a él un tiempo a solas.

Les vio bajar del bote y espero a que estos se separaran de su hermano.

\- Señores… me parece que ustedes son los encargados de tan precioso regalo para la dama elfo… me pregunto si quizás tenga algo, un detalle pequeño para una joven de nuestro pueblo, me gustaría poder comprar algo –

Los enanos se observaron unos a otros, como si dudaran de la veracidad de las palabras del joven o si pudiese costearse algo de sus creaciones.

\- Mira muchacho, ya te hemos pagado a ti y a tu hermano… no pretendo ser grosero, pero quizás no tengas los recursos para gastar en esa joven… quizás encontrarás algo en el pueblo, debe haber artículos más económicos… -

Kíli que llevaba escuchando cada una de las palabras de aquello enanos, de su propio pueblo… como era posible que ellos mismos se prestaran a menospreciar su dinero. El estomago se le revolvía de coraje y su expresión lo delataba.

\- No te molestes muchacho… mira nosotros también tenemos que cuidar nuestro trabajo, han hecho una excelente labor al llevarnos hasta allá y traernos con bien… haremos los siguiente. Sólo porque han sido muy buenos en su trabajo… - el enano abrió un pequeño bolso de terciopelo y de ahí saco una caja pequeña de madera – Esta es una joya linda… no se compara en nada con la que has visto hace poco, pero te servirá, estoy seguro que la doncella quedara encantada con ella –

La tomó en sus manos y abrió la pequeña caja. Era una joya notable, de color azul era el centro engarzada en lo que parecía ser plata brillante, de ahí pendía dos piezas más pequeñas que se unían al centro. Si era bonita, pero como el mismo había dicho no se comparaba con aquella que había visto el día anterior.

\- Gracias… - dijo depositando el morral con las monedas que acababa de recibir esa misma mañana y agrego una bolsita más del mismo peso – Supongo que eso podría pagar

el valor de la pieza ¿verdad? –

\- Dejémoslo así… buen día Señor Kíli. Ha sido un placer – dicho eso se retiraron justo a tiempo para que su hermano se le uniera.

\- ¿Qué paso? –

\- Nada en particular – volvió el rostro a su hermano, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido, sus mentiras no engañaban a nadie – Esta bien… toma – dijo poniendo la cajita en sus manos.

\- ¿Qué es esto? –

\- Ábrelo y lo sabrás… -

El rubio abrió sospechando lo que encontraría adentro y no se equivocó.

\- Por Mahal Kíli! ¿Qué has hecho? –

\- Lo necesario… ahora deja de prestarle importancia, debemos ir con algún mensajero para que entregue este regalo o estarás pensando hacerlo tú mismo –

\- Por Dios Kíli, dime cuanto te costó estos… yo soy el comprometido, yo debería haberlo conseguido…. –

\- Yo… Yo… por favor Fili acepta esto como un regalo… es la mejor compra que he hecho en mi vida… míralo así este mes creo que no habrá barril de cerveza para ninguno… -

Fili iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero ofendería a su hermano si se negaba a aceptar ese sacrificio. Kíli no era un bebedor empedernido, pero si disfrutaba de un buen tarro de cerveza de vez en cuando junto con los demás compañeros de Thorin. Su hermano era un gran tipo y se sentía muy afortunado de contar con él en las buenas y las malas.

Lo bueno que están eran las buenas, porque después de su madre los hubiera besado hasta el cansancio, fue a informarles que el día siguiente Thorin volvería a casa, al parecer la búsqueda de su abuelo no había llegado a mucho pero a cambio había encontrado algo que les cambiaría la vida.

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Kíli.

\- Ni idea, Thorin ha estado demasiado ocupado estos años enfrascado en la búsqueda de nuestro padre… no se que pueda ser más importante que eso… no se que sea –

Fili se acercó a ella y colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su madre.

\- Todo va estar bien madre… Thorin sabe que usted se preocupa por él y por todos en esta familia –

\- No ha servido de mucho… el que me haya visto con el alma pendiendo de un hilo nunca le ha evitado marcharse a buscar a nuestro padre-

\- Lo está haciendo por nuestra familia… - dijo Kíli inclinándose frente a ella – Thorin es valiente y nunca se da por vencido… -

\- El preciado “talento” de nuestra familia… que no se dan cuenta que la terquedad con la que se hacen las cosas no va a llevarlos a ninguna parte… -

\- Mejor no saquemos conjeturas, esperemos a que llegue Thorin y así sabremos de que trata ese asunto… -

\- Así es podría ser algo relacionado con sus negocios de comercio… imagínate los Durín nuevamente sobresaliendo… -

\- Kíli por favor… -

\- No madre… nunca me ha importado que los pobladores se inclinen ante mí… Thorin dice que somos príncipes y herederos, nunca me ha importado, pero si es incomodo que menosprecie a mi familia por haber tenido todo y haber sido desterrados… el que más lo ha sufrido es él y me gustaría que por lo menos este seguro que con reino o sin él, el siempre será nuestro héroe y rey -

Su madre le observó y le recordó cuando apenas tenía ocho años… los niños del pueblo no siempre habían sido muy amables con ellos. Kíli era mucho más alto que el enano promedio, pero seguía siendo un enano. Algunos días volvía molestó porque los niños le decían cosas o no querían jugar con él. Era solo un pequeño y le dolía verle así, su padre había muerto hace apenas cinco años y el tenía que luchar con aquella injusticia a tan corta edad. Lo que más le agradaba de él, es que nunca dejó que aquello le impidiera sonreír, había aprendido a ser más creativo y ello le había hecho ser muy apegado a Fili, quien desde siempre había sido un joven mucho más serio y nada problemático. Kíli gustaba de hacer travesuras, de correr en los prados y de adentrarse en lugares que estaban prohibidos, siempre con algo que descubrir y tras ello una enorme sonrisa. No es que nunca se enojara, vaya que si lo hacía y cada vez que pasaba uno debía esperar un arranque, pues su carácter era mucho más impetuoso y franco.

\- Mis niños… - dijo tomando la mano de Fili y atrayéndolo hacia ella junto con el moreno, uniéndose en un conmovedor abrazo – los amo… su padre estaría muy orgulloso de ustedes, creo que ninguno de los dos adivinaría el curso de las cosas, pero henos aquí mis dos amores… tan guapos y valientes… -

\- Sobre todo guapos… - bromeó Kíli.

Su madre le tomó con fuerza – Tú pequeño insolente… no he olvidado lo que has hecho antes de irte… -

-¿Qué no éramos tus amores? No podríamos olvidar ese pequeño incidente… jejejje –

\- La pobre Molin ha estado llorando desconsolada… la próxima vez que vayas a enredarte con una jovencita piénsalo dos veces… no puedes solo ir besando jóvenes por ahí como si eso no tuviera consecuencias… -

\- Madre ya no tengo veinte años… ese discurso ya me lo sé… -

\- Pues no te está sirviendo de mucho… - río Fili.

Kíli volteó a verle con exasperación, acababa de salvarle el pellejo consiguiendo aquel regalo y así le pagaba – Y tú hermano te traiciona… -

\- Te lo he dicho yo también Kíli –

\- Por cierto Fili… creo que sería un buen momento para que por fin se conozcan tu y Ranli… ya es tiempo ¿no crees? –

El joven de cabellera obscura no pudo evitar reír ante la noticia de su madre. Sabía que no era gracioso, su hermano de verdad no estaba de acuerdo con aquel matrimonio, pero su carácter le impedía desobedecer aquella voluntad de acero como la de su madre. Thorin inclusive había abogado por él, pero la tradición era la tradición y si no la cumplían los miembros de la familia real ¿entonces quien?

\- Tú no te burles, el arreglo matrimonial solo incluye al primogénito… pero bien me las podría arreglar para asegurarte uno a ti también… - le advirtió seria.

\- Yo no he dicho nada – dicho eso se retiró, era mejor no provocar la ira de su madre.

En el fondo sabía que él y su madre compartían mucho de su carácter, pero que todos los valar le ayudaran si un día se enfrentara a la ira de Dís hija de Thráin.

Alix Lestrange :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya viene mi querido rey enano en el siguiente capitulo no te lo pierdas!!  
> mis mejores deseos!  
> sayonara


	7. El elfo que vino del mar...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel ha recibido un regalo más y una sorpresa nada agradable. Al parecer los planes del Rey Thranduil por unir su casa con otra a través de la princesa guerrera bajo su techo siguen en plan y no hay nada que pueda hacerse para disuadirlo... será acaso que ya comienzan a sonar las notas nupciales.  
> La compañía de Thorin hará su reunión en la casa del amado hobbit Bilbo que todos amamos y a quien en en este fic será tan quisquilloso como el personaje de la película.  
> ¡No te pierdas este capitulo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola e estado escribiendo aleatoriamente en mis otros trabajos pero no me olvidado de este así que esperen capitulos nuevos en los meses que vienen, no prometo terminarlo pronto por que quiero darle un giro interesante a los sucesos por venir... obvio no están apegados al texto literario de Tolkien y tampoco extrictamente a los hechos en el hobbit de peter jackson pero si los tomaré a cuenta.

Capitulo 7

Deseaba correr lejos, marcharse y nunca volver.

Las doncellas habían avisado que el mismísimo rey del bosque deseaba hablar con ella y lo peor fue que la noticia viajaba acompañada de otra cosa.

Un vestido. Elegante y muy hermoso. De colores blanco y plata. Justo a su medida.

\- Mi Señora, el rey le pide que asista a su visita mañana con estas ropas –

\- No lo haré… no tengo por qué ponerme un vestido para esta reunión… acaso no ve que estoy muy ocupada con la guardia - camino en la habitación mientras contemplaba horrorizada el vestido – Además… que puede ser tan importante para que yo vaya vestida así… devuélvanlo y asistiré pero bajo mis propios términos… -

Las doncellas no accedieron a llevarse el vestido, pero si a guardarlo en lo que era el guardarropa de la dama.

Aquello no le parecía un buen presagio. Debía traer algo entre manos. El primer regalo había sido aquel hermoso collar que aún permanecía oculto en su bonita caja, le habían seguido cada dos meses una tiara con incrustaciones de perlas y delicadas conchas de mar, exquisitos perfumes y otras piezas de incalculable valor que ya había perdido la noción de lo que mantenía bajo llave desde hace casi veintitrés años. No dudaba de su belleza y sus buenas intenciones para impresionarla, pero ella no era de las que caían rendidas ante el brillo de las joyas y diamantes. El sentimiento de que estaba siendo comprada no aminoraba aquella frustración y furia al pensar en su prometido como un varón que pensaba que con ello podría conseguir su corazón.

Cuan equivocado estaba.

Le alegraba saber que aquellos bonitos obsequios jamás verían la luz otra vez. Se negaba a seguir aquella farsa, su ingreso a la guardia debía dar por terminado su compromiso. Mas aquel vestido elegante le indicaba otra cosa.

Todo este tiempo había estado engañándose, sin embargo el temor incrementaba cada vez que llegaba un nuevo presente y entendió que este no le abandonaría jamás.

Acudió a Legolas.

\- No sé qué idea tiene mi padre. Le asegure que aquel elfo perdería todo interés en ti, creyendo que eras una dama elegante. Pareces una vestida como ellas, pero tu corazón es de una guerrera, imagino que por ello te ha sugerido ir a la reunión en esas ropas… -

\- ¿Él estará aquí? Estas diciéndome que está en Mirkwood... ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? – exclamo en un grito.

\- Tranquilízate Tauriel, son solo suposiciones mías… no estoy seguro, te apuesto que mi padre me negaría esa información hasta el último minuto –

La joven ya no supo qué hacer, ni cómo sentirse.

\- Promete que estarás conmigo mañana… - le dijo tomándole de la mano – Promételo… -

\- Haré lo que pueda, sabes que no me es permitido interferir en esos asuntos pero mientras me sea posible lo haré… -

Aquello no dejo del todo tranquila a Tauriel y se retiro afligida a sus habitaciones, donde ya la esperaban para arreglarle un baño en sales aromáticas, el cabello, su rostro… un tratamiento real completo.

\- No voy a casarme… - les dijo a las doncellas mientras cepillaban su larga cabellera.

\- Tranquila Lady Tauriel, todo va estar bien… va a vivir muy bien en su nuevo hogar. Además debe conocer al señor… quizás hasta le agrade… - aquello definitivamente no la animó.

La mañana llegó y se atrincheró en su habitación. Frente a ella estaba el elegante vestido, no deseaba ponérselo, pero no estaba muy segura sobre qué hacer. Le gustaba estar al aire libre, escapar de aquellas paredes para sentir el fresco viento en el rostro, percibir el aroma del bosque y las flores, observar las maravillosas criaturas que aún podía encontrar en los pequeños espacios que permanecían intactos a la terrible maldición que consumían ahora aquel bosque pero lo que más adoraba era escapar en las noches a ver sus amadas estrellas. Realmente le gustaba la vida que intentaban arrebatarle ahora.

Escuchó que llamaban a su puerta y aún no estaba vestida.

No pasó mucho hasta que le pareció que alguien pretendía derribar su puerta.

Atinó a ponerse unas mantas encima cuando la puerta se abrió.

Era el rey.

\- Vaya, veo que aún no te has puesto tu ropa… espero no se te haga costumbre que yo venga por ti a tus habitaciones o la próxima te llevare tal y como estas… date prisa y ponte algo no querrás que te presente así ¿Verdad? –

Tauriel solo se tiró sobre la cama y decidió si era justo aquello lo que ella quería. Una vida siguiendo órdenes, siendo el trofeo de un extraño elfo que la poseyera como un objeto más en su casa.

Salió de la habitación decidida a cambiar las cosas.

Si ese era el camino que deseaban imponerle entonces ella lucharía sin descanso para cambiar los planes que habían trazado.

//

Abrió la puerta y atravesó el pasillo con una sonrisa ante su propia insolencia, se había atrevido a no cumplir con la orden de su rey no llevando el vestido elaborado para ese evento, sino su tradicional traje de la guardia. Estaba jugando con fuego pero la recompensa realmente lo valía. Observó segura como él rey clavaba sus helados ojos sobre ella y entonces notó otro par de ojos azules que la miraban fijamente.

Era un elfo alto, de piel muy clara y de una abundante y lisa cabellera castaña. Vestía con lo que parecía una armadura de color azul, que imitaba las olas del mar en su pecho y en los hombros, bajo llevaba una túnica de color celeste y unas altas y elegantes botas de color grisáceas. Se mantenía erguido y muy derecho, su rostro era completamente pálido y su mirada muy seria.

\- ¡Buen día mi señora! - atinó a decir el elfo ante ella.

Ella respondió con una elegante reverencia. Digna de una de las damas de la casa.

\- Ella es Lady Tauriel, la capitana de mi guardia, una dama hermosa y valiente - dijo disfrazando en sus palabras la furia que sentía al verse humillado de aquella manera – Le presentó a Fëandolin el más noble de la casa de los elfos de mar. Quien ha venido a hasta acá para cortejarla dama Tauriel –

Aquella noticia fue recibida con poco agrado y con notable molestia. No estaba dispuesta a fingir agrado y mucho menos alegría de saber que un noble deseaba desposarla. Caminó hasta él y le saludo, fueue un saludo fuerte y firme de su parte, él sin embargo la tomó con delicadeza.

\- Debe saber que he insistido en verla a usted, desde hace mucho… no me espanta que vaya a cortejar a una dama de la guardia, sin embargo debo decirle que eso ha despertado mi curiosidad… - dijo el elfo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Algo que a ella, le molestó sobremanera.

Aquello no podía ser peor de lo que esperaba, ¿cuándo se había visto que un noble mostrará interés por una guerrera? él podía disponer de una dócil y afable joven de entre la corte.

\- Su majestad no ha mencionado mi talento para la guerra mi Señor… supongo que le agradara ver cuánto tiempo puede soportar una en el campo de batalla… pero sepa usted que nada me gusta más que mi trabajo en la guardia… -

\- Me encanta que sea tan apasionada, ya encontraremos un trabajo especial para sus dones en su nuevo hogar… -

Tauriel solo sintió que el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. Al parecer aquel elfo desconocido era alguien difícil de defraudar.

\- Si no le molesta… -

\- Fëan… puede llamarme Fëan, así es como me llaman mis amigos - dijo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, que lejos de darle un aire jovial solo le dio más porte a su rostro.

Parecía ser demasiado serio pero le indicaba que este tenía amistades, quizás por su riqueza o tal vez ese elfo fuera una buena persona, lamentablemente eso no cambiaba para nada su sensación de desasosiego. Él era un extraño para ella y no había esa chispa que les había escuchado decir entre las doncellas.

\- He de retirarme a cumplir con mi deber, después de todo las arañas no se destriparan solas… - ¡por todos los valar! una dama hablando así… pero esperaba mostrar lo que podría estarse llevando a casa como esposa.

-¡CapitanaTauriel! - escuchó exclamar a Thranduil para luego volver a su monótona voz – Nuestro invitado no tiene que conocer los detalles de su oficio… -

\- No se preocupe su majestad, comprendo perfectamente la naturaleza de su oficio y de ninguna manera me ofende – termino con seriedad.

Tauriel se dio la vuelta sin esperar más. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo y odiaba perderlo sabiendo que ahora el bosque estaba más necesitado que nunca y ella ahí atrapada en una estúpida reunión sociales como esa. Ella no necesitaba ese matrimonio, ni una niñera, ella deseaba un matrimonio lleno de pasión y por supuesto amor y era todo lo contrario de lo que el destino parecía ofrecerle.

Maldita fuera su suerte, Thranduil estaba decidido a casarlos y al parecer el elfo ese también estaba poniendo todo de su parte por parecer agradable y considerado… pero no podía confiar en alguien así… alguien que esperara que tras un buen número de obsequios ofreciera no solo su cuerpo, sino su mismo espíritu.

Encontró vigorizante la bienvenida que le dio el bosque tras abrir las puertas, el aire y las copas de los árboles parecían entonar una alegre canción llena de esperanza particularmente ese día. Volvió la vista hacia atrás y encontró que su compañía ya le seguía junto con el que pretendía convertirse en su esposo.

Ignorándolo por completó exclamó - ¡Muy bien, que comience la cacería! – acto seguido su tropa le siguió adentrándose en el moribundo bosque.

//

Regresaron con la noticia de que partirían hacia las tierras de sus antepasados, no imaginaban un destino más glorioso ni campaña más honorable. Algo que ni siquiera consultaron con su madre, ya no eran unos chiquillos y pese a que le amaban, deseaban seguir aquella grandiosa aventura en compañía de Thorin y su compañía.

Por lo que al recibir la invitación, no lo dudaron y antes que otra cosa, se encontraban haciendo de nuevo sus pequeños morrales para el viaje. No importaba las penurias que les advirtió su madre antes de partir la amaban de eso no había duda, pero esta era una actividad que debían realizar o terminarían arrepintiéndose toda la vida.

No fue sencilla la despedida, su madre fuerte y de carácter les despedía con lágrimas, lo mismo que Molin quien estaba destrozada por saber que el joven enano a quien ella amaba partiría sin tener seguro su regreso y más al saber que él estaba despidiéndose de ella y de su relación. Había dejado las cosas claras y al no saber lo que le deparaba el destino, por muy animado y positivo que fuera debía ser sincero con la doncella. No podía seguir pretendiendo que existía una relación entre ambos y así las cosas habían terminado entre ellos.

Ella había prometido esperarle. Él no podía prometerle nada a cambio y aquel trato era injusto para ella. Él podía desprenderse de ella tan fácilmente como lo había hecho de Sanji hace dos meses. Para él solo eran jóvenes con las que había ganado experiencia, que apreciaba, pero que definitivamente no amaba. Motivo por la que Fili y su madre siempre le había tachado de imprudente, por no mencionar su actuar en enfrentamientos donde perdía la cabeza rápidamente o al tomar decisiones… había mejorado, no podía negarse el cambio, pero respecto a las chicas seguía siendo este su punto más débil.

//

El camino hasta la comarca había sido agradable, el sol estaba siendo benigno con ellos y las noches apenas heladas. Ellos eran de la noble raza de los enanos, creados de las manos directas de Aüle quien se había encargado de hacerlos resistentes a las inclemencias y a diferencia de los demás podía soportar mucho más que los hombres, con quienes había crecido. Menudas criaturas que apenas duraban un tiempo, pero que gozaban de una complexión bastante ventajosa y que por lo mismo vivían agradecidos por los días que permanecían en la tierra.

Durante el camino apenas se encontraron con algunos, solo de los más despreciables: ladrones y mercenarios. Ellos eran un grupo de trece enanos, uno bastante pequeño, pero con la misión de encontrar juntos la recompensa de su vida: un tesoro y una vieja y solitaria montaña. Todos dispersos pero con un punto de encuentro, la casa de un tal Señor bolsón.

Era el momento de mostrar su lealtad y amor hacia el que el siempre había considerado como un padre. Ambos habían crecido escuchando las historias de su tío y compañeros. Por ello llegado el momento no pusieron en tela de juicio ninguna de las palabras de su tío cuando este les informó de sus planes para volver hacia Erebor. Esperaban que con el mismo entusiasmo se les unieran los demás pueblos de su raza, por ahora en lugar de marchar hacia su destino acompañado por fuertes guerreros enanos, viajarían a encontrarse con jugueteros, carpinteros y herreros. Fili era un excelente espadachín, él sabía defenderse con la espada, pero su especialidad era el arco. Dwalin y Balin habían sido y todavía eran guerreros, que si bien ya no se encontraban en sus años mozos todavía mostraban vigor al portar sus armas.

Thorin les había abandonado en busca de aquella respuesta que definitivamente beneficiaría demasiado a aquella iniciada compañía. Tan solo unas horas y por fin sabrían la respuesta de toda una nación que deseaba volver a su rey sentado en su trono y no a la vil serpiente de fuego que descansaba cínicamente en lo que a su familia le había costado mucho conseguir.

//

La reunión comenzó en aquella pequeña casa en el hoyo de la tierra. Un lugar bastante pintoresco y por mucho diferente al lugar donde habían crecido. Su anfitrión parecía ser una personita bastante agradable y algo neurótico, que sin embargo no dudo en brindar todo lo que había disponible en su bodega y ellos eran prontos para hacer un festín. La comida era su punto débil, adoraba la comida, las patatas, pero sobre todo la carne.

Todos habían vaciado la despensa del señor bolsón en un santiamén. Aquello parecía la cereza del pastel, pero no significo nada hasta que Thorin les comentó que estaban abandonados a su suerte. Ninguno de los valientes guerreros enanos acompañaría a esa compañía en semejante aventura.

\- Pero tenemos un mago - volvió su rostro al mago gris que se sentaba al borde de la mesa con su pipa - ¿Cuántos dragones ha matado usted? – pregunto feliz uno.

Todos esperaron la respuesta y de igual manera todos se desanimaron al escuchar que el número era igual a 0, esperaban que tener de su lado a un mago no era precisamente la mejor estrategia para recobrar la montaña solitaria. Entonces nuevamente la habitación se iluminó y llenó de cantos y aplausos cuando vieron la llave que sostenía Thorin en alto.

Thorin  poseía la llave de una entrada secreta a la montaña solitaria, la empresa no estaba perdida después de todo había esperanza.

-El mapa... en el mapa esta la respuesta - grito kíli.

\- Solo los elfos podrán mostrarnos el significado oculto en el mapa... - término pese a ver el cambio notable en el semblante de Thorin sobre los elfos - Pese a tu notable molestia Thorin necesitaremos de su sabiduría y solo así podremos completar nuestra tarea -

kíli observó cómo la ira no disminuía con las palabras del mago y el mismo sintió aquella rabia que sabía que sentía su tío por aquellas criaturas. Viles y despreciables elfos, causantes de las grandes desgracias de su familia, porque para ellos, los elfos eran tan culpables como el mismo dragón de que ellos perdieran sus tierras. Sabía que todos en aquellas salas los conocían y sentían el mismo desprecio que su familia.

Él apenas les había visto en su último viaje, criaturas más esbeltas y diferentes a ellos no había conocido antes. Los hombres y los medianos no eran tan distintos a ellos se dijo, su estatura podía variar, pero el vello en el rostro o en algunas partes de su cuerpo les volvía semejantes, en cambio los elfos eran lampiños y sin chiste se dijo. Imaginaba lo horribles que debían ser las mujeres de su pueblo, seguramente no había diferencia entre ellos, quizás por ello las joyas y brillos elegantes para diferenciarse.  
volvió a la mesa cuando vio que Bilbo chillaba de angustia por la vajilla de su madre, aquel señor Bolsón era muy simpático y se tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio, claro había cosas en las que debían ser serios como en la tarea que les proponía su tío, pero en general los enanos eran despreocupados y más por el estado de una vajilla vieja.

Al final de la noche todos se reunieron en la sala de un molesto anfitrión a fumar sus pipas una vez que terminaron de vaciar la bodega de víveres del señor Bolsón. Su tío sabía como infundir ánimo a sus amigos y a ellos mismos, Fili podría estar preocupado por su destino marital en cuanto volvieran a casa, pues como bien se lo había recordado su madre ya estaba grande para pensar en el matrimonio y más porque el hecho de recuperar la montaña a él le convertiría en heredero de su tío y por lo tanto en el próximo rey bajo la montaña. Claro el tema de la continuidad de la línea Durín era la segunda motivación primordial de su familia.

Realmente disfrutaba escapar de los designios de su madre, como segundo hijo podía disfrutar de una vida libre de elecciones y claro nunca podría ser elegido como rey; solo si faltaba Thorin y Fili claro y el no se encontraba deseando algo semejante, no imaginaba a su madre queriendo organizar su vida y el mismo no se veía con semejante cargo, ese honor estaba concedido a su tío y hermano, el jamás ambicionaría con semejante derecho.

No, él estaba hecho para pelear, para servir y por que no para conquistar una que otra joven disponible.

Alix Lestrange ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Hasta donde estarías dispuesto a llegar para escapar de tu destino? hay quienes dicen que si la vida te da limones pues hay que hacer limonada... ya pronto veremos lo que Tauriel esta dispuesta a hacer con tal de librarse de un matrimonio sin amor que le alejaría de la vida que ella desea llevar fuera de los límites del bosque.


	8. Cacerías y almuerzos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola se que he tardado mucho pero aquí esta otro capitulo!  
> Espero lo disfruten mucho.

**Capítulo** **8**

**Cacerías y Almuerzos**

  


  
Sin lugar a duda ese lugar estaba poblado de arañas, no había más que desviar un poco la vista y se encontraría con una enorme cantidad de telarañas que anunciaban que estaban acercándose a otro de los nidos como el que habían destruido el día anterior y el anterior y así desde hace ya muchos años. Malditas criaturas las que ahora hacían su hogar entre los árboles que antaño conoció verdes y rebosantes de vida. Nadie parecía lamentar eso más que ella, debido a los múltiples desacuerdos que había tenido con el rey debido a su resistencia a atacar el lugar de donde todos sospechaban provenían semejantes criaturas: Dol Guldur, una vieja fortaleza donde ahora solo moraban los espectros de un pasado que todos deseaban olvidar. Ella sin embargo sospechaba que no todo estaba tan guardado en el olvido, más como un miembro más bajo el mandato del rey debía obedecer pese a sus propias opiniones.

\- Disculpe Lady Tauriel – escuchó con notable molestia la voz grave del elfo de cabello obscuro – Me temo mi señora que debería permitirnos participar como grupo de avanzada y evaluar el riesgo de atacar el nido… sería una manera apropiada de resguardarla –

Aquello le parecía una ofensa que pasaría por alto, pues suponía el elfo tenía buenas intenciones, pero solo era cuestión de imaginar que el la consideraba una dama frágil y dócil, seguramente como la que él desearía desposar. Respiró profundamente al notar la tensión que se dibujaba en la expresión de sus súbditos.

\- Mi estimado Señor Feandolin, mi trabajo es asegurarme de cumplir las leyes del rey y en este caso han sido destruir el nido, eso me incluye en esta excursión le agrade o no este es mi trabajo y me llena de placer poder realizarlo, además como podría yo exigir a mis cuadrilla que expongan su vida al peligro mientras yo permanezco oculta tras los arbustos. En estas tierras no trabajamos de esa manera, tenemos reflejos rápidos y somos muy valientes y decididos y me temo que también somos necios, porque desde el día que me enliste conocía los riesgos de este oficio y me he ganado mi puesto, espero haya dejado claro mi posición y espero que si el rey puede aceptarla usted también, si teme por su vida puede usted volver bajo el cobijo del castillo, enviare a alguien para que le muestre el camino, quizás le sea fácil perderse sin un guía… ahora estamos perdiendo valioso tiempo y no voy a darles la ventaja de adivinar nuestra posición – dijo firme y siguió el camino sin volver su vista al confundido elfo.

El elfo de ropas azules, no hablo, solo se apegó al plan de la guerrera de cabellos de fuego. Lamentaba haberse metido en semejante predicamento debido a su impulso de caballerosidad, era parte de sus costumbres y él jamás permitiría que una doncella de su casa estuviera exponiendo su vida de esa manera, sus hermanas sabía blandir una espada, pero eso de salir en busca de problemas era otra cosa y Tauriel precisamente parecía de la clase de doncella que le gustaba vivir experiencias más salvajes que el bordado doble que su madre le había enseñado a su hermana cuando tenía trece años, lo cual parecía un reto difícil de realizar.

\- Le has hablado muy fuerte al que seguramente será tu marido –

\- Será mejor que te retractes Legolas, solo le he dejado claro lo que se estará llevando a casa… -

\- Entonces doy por entendido que te casarás con él –

\- No si puedo evitarlo… pero en caso de que no pueda zafarme de este fastidioso asunto, no crees que por lo menos debo ser yo… -

\- De eso estoy seguro, solo que no creo que la humillación deba ser el método, después de todo él viene de otras costumbres y ha dejado a su familia para convivir contigo… creo que por lo menos no tienes que ser tan dura –

\- ¿De parte de quién estás? Porque te recuerdo que yo soy la víctima –

\- Tauriel, no quiero que se lleven a mi hermanita lejos de mí, pero solo digo que podrías ser tú misma sin tener que llegar a herirlo… -

\- Esta bien… -

La chica se separo de él y se dirigió de mala gana hasta el elfo de ojos grises.

\- Mi señor, debe disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior, no era mi intención ofenderlo y mucho menos humillarlo, usted es invitado de mi padre y debo mostrarme amable y agradecida por su visita y supongo elección… solo le pido sea cuidadoso y observador, aquí en el bosque negro no gozamos de las mismas costumbres de nuestros parientes cerca del mar por lo que le agradecería mantener su mente abierta y si tiene dudas o preguntas hacerlas a mí o a mi hermano de manera personal –

\- Con mucho gusto Lady Tauriel, será un placer observar sus costumbres y pasar un tiempo en su compañía –

\- Por favor no me llame Lady, no estamos en el palacio ahora, aquí soy la capitana del rey y apreciaría mucho siguiera esa regla –

\- Entiendo Capitana –

\- No se aleje del grupo y tenga a la mano sus armas –

\- Mi arco, flechas y espada están a sus órdenes – dijo con una perfecta reverencia.

\- No es necesario las reverencias mi Señor, y agradezco su servicio –

Tauriel le dejo en el camino para irse al frente del grupo de exploradores que investigaban el nido de arañas que parecía vació ahora. Un breve sonido aún lejano les alertó a todos y rápidos fueron a trepar los árboles algunos mientras otros se ocultaban entre troncos y arbustos. Tal como esperaban el grupo de arañas volvieron con una presa que seguramente tendrían que compartir, unos pequeños ciervos que habían conseguido seguramente en el camino mientras extendían su territorio.

A la orden de la capitana todos salieron a irrumpir lo que sería un gran festín y así comenzaron las estocadas y el aire se rompía en cada flecha que atravesaba los ojos y cabezas de las arañas. Todas se defendían con patas y pinzas, deseosas de alimentarse con carne suave aunque escasa de elfo, habían probado su carne las primeras veces que estuvieron ahí, pero los elfos eran criaturas difíciles de cazar, sus sentidos, sus armas y la agilidad que poseían les hacía casi imposibles de atrapar. El sabor del recuerdo les animaba a defenderse pero aquello era casi imposible, una a una fueron cayendo bajo las espadas y flechas certeras de sus atacantes, hasta que pronto se vieron disminuidas hasta solo quedar una y luego ser muerta por el ágil príncipe elfo.

Todos aplaudieron el resultado de aquella batalla, una de las muchas que tendrían que realizar durante ese periodo de limpia, pues sabían que tan pronto hubieran exterminado ese nido ya estarían formándose uno o dos más en otro lugar, de todas maneras ahora era momento de festejar, de que otra manera los soldados podrían salir a exponer sus vidas ante semejante guerra perdida.

\- ¡Los felicito a todos, bravos y fuertes guerreros de Mirkwood, si seguimos con el mismo ímpetu estoy seguro que pronto limpiaremos este bosque! – exclamó con voz de mando Legolas en medio de todos los soldados que aplaudieron y alabaron sus palabras.

Tauriel le observaba algo contrariada, no le agradaban las mentiras, cada mañana intentaba conseguir el permiso que le permitiera recorrer el camino hasta aquellas desoladas tierras donde se rumoraba vivía ahora un nigromante y el rey no se cansaba de repetir la misma respuesta, ¿hasta cuándo aceptaría el hecho de que el bosque era cada vez menos verde? Que estaba muriendo y junto con el bosque ellos mismos.

\- ¿No está feliz por su victoria capitana? –

\- Sí, hemos ganado una batalla, pero a la larga perderemos la guerra… -

\- Debe confiar en que las cosas mejoraran… no es así que las cosas suceden –

\- Si con tan solo desear que las cosas sucedieran mi Señor, me temo que las cosas serían muy diferentes… ahora con su permiso debo ir con mis soldados, la capitana debe festejar con ellos –

Tauriel camino con su grupo y se sentó con ellos a beber un poco, después de todo era una pequeña victoria. Insignificante si la comparaba con todas las que se avecinaban y seguirían hasta el fin de sus días o los del bosque, lo que ocurriera primero.

//

Después de sobrevivir a una noche salvaje mientras intentaban rescatar al grupo de ponis que estuvieron a punto de ser devorados por tres enormes trolls, nadie había pegado los ojos en todo el día. Apenas habían salido de los sacos, el bullicio por lo que acababa de suceder les mantenía despiertos y en alerta. Las palabras de Gandalf habían dejado inquietos a gran parte de la compañía, solo se calmaron sus ánimos un poco mientras caminaban a lo que seguramente sería una guarida de trolls. Era bien sabido que estas criaturas gozaban de guardar pequeños “tesoros” de sus victorias, tales como espadas, armaduras y entre otras cosas las nada despreciables monedas de oro y joyería que obtenían tras su ataques a casas, ciudades y viajeros.

Después de un buen desayuno, como los que Bombur preparaba con los pocos ingredientes que aún quedaban, pues como era bien sabido el viaje estaba resultando largo y peligroso como esperaban lo que alteraba el estado de ánimo del cocinero quien tendía a comer en circunstancias atenuantes como las que habían estado viviendo desde hace algunos meses, sin ignorar que Bombur era propenso a ponerse nervioso por la lluvia, los insectos gigantes, los trolls, los aullidos de lobos, orcos y wargos por igual.

Cansados se detuvieron a esperar la sopa de liebre y así pudieron sentarse y descansar un poco sus pies y posaderas, eran seres pequeños que sabían montar, pero en sus casa rara vez tendían a recorrer grandes distancias sobre un poni.

\- ¡Me duele el trasero! – exclamó Ori.

\- ¡Puedes quitartelo chico… supongo que en la cueva de trolls podremos encontrar un buen repuesto! – contestó Bofur.

\- Son unos idiotas… estira los pies Ori, no hemos recorrido ni la mitad del camino y aún nos queda mucho por hacer… - Dijo Dwalin con mal genio.  
Entonces comenzó una guerra de palabras y maldiciones entre ellos.

Bilbo, el hobbit que les acompañaba como el “ladrón” de la compañía les admiraba asombrado y a la vez preocupado, todos parecían ignorar lo lejos que estaban de casa, la poca comida que disponían y los peligros que implicaría cumplir su meta. Debían dejarse de comportarse como niños y entonces sus ojos fueron a posarse en los del líder Thorin Escudo de Roble con el rostro serio y notablemente molestó por semejante comportamiento. Aquella empresa viajaba en busca de una montaña perdida hace muchos años y ahí estaba su admirable y valiente compañía peleando por una tontería.

\- ¡Deténganse ya!… - exclamó con voz de mando y pronto se hizo un silencio – Bombur la comida rápido, estamos perdiendo tiempo valioso y no debemos permanecer en este bosque cuando amanezca-

Todos se separaron y volvieron a sus lugares mientras se miraban a los ojos abochornados por su comportamiento.

-Me disculpó Tío, no era mi intención seguir el juego, es solo que ha habido muy pocos momentos donde podemos distraernos un poco y creo que es necesario divertirse un poco… ninguno de nosotros a excepción de Balin, Dwalin y tú conocen estas tierras, para los demás es algo nuevo… -

\- Eso no es excusa Kíli, cuando los llamé a todos sabían los riesgos, inclusive tú y Fili lo saben. No hay promesas de regresar con éxito o con vida a las montañas azules… no podemos permitirnos el lujo de estar distraídos y en jueguitos tontos… -

 

Kíli comprendió las palabras de Thorin, él era el responsable de aquella empresa y de que esta recobrará la bella ciudad de Erebor para él y para su pueblo. Él jamás comprendería el peso que representaba semejante responsabilidad y realmente no lo ambicionaba, sabía que ese lugar estaba bien reservado para su tío y Fili quien heredaría el título una vez Thorin ya no morase más en la tierra.

\- Valor, fuerza y un corazón dispuesto tío… eso es lo que daremos, lo prometo – dijo repitiendo las palabras de su tío en casa de Bilbo.

\- ¡Que así sea! – dijo con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos.

Volvió junto a sus compañeros abandonando el lugar donde permaneció su tío.

\- ¿Cómo le has visto? –

\- Es Thorin, simple y sencillamente… está preocupado por nuestro desempeño y concentración, supongo que le cuesta trabajo ver cómo nos haremos de la montaña una vez que estemos ahí –

\- Imagino… para Thorin la montaña siempre ha sido su meta… - dijo Fili.

\- La montaña y el tesoro hijos míos – intervino Balin – Tendremos que ser bastante cuidadosos si es que llegamos a Erebor y aniquilamos al dragón – dicho eso volvió al círculo donde ya comenzaban a devorar la sopa de Bombur.

\- ¡Ven vamos la comida ya está servida! –

\- Kíli… -

\- ¿Dime? –

\- Me preocupa que cuando lleguemos a Erebor… - no terminó la oración. Fili no era precisamente un enano sensible, siempre se le había dificultado el expresar sus sentimientos y emociones, sin embargo Kíli bien que podía leerlo.

\- ¿Estas preocupado de estar más cerca de tu prometida? – dijo en tono burlón

\- ¡No seas idiota! Me preocupa Tío… le veo todo el día preocupado… creo que es por todos nosotros y por Bilbo… aunque intente ocultárnoslo, me doy cuenta de que no desea ninguna baja en la compañía –

\- Es una posibilidad… pero no tiene caso angustiarse ahora, además Gandalf es un mago y estará viajando con nosotros ¿Qué podría pasarnos con él? –

\- Y si se marcha… ya lo hizo ayer… -

Kíli se acercó a su hermano que tenía sus azules ojos clavados en la figura de su tío - ¿Qué es lo que de verdad te angustia? –

\- El cumplimiento de esta misión… pero para serte sincero me preocupa Thorin y todavía más el que cumplas la promesa que le hiciste a madre… -

\- ¡Oh por Mahal Fili! Yo no voy a ninguna parte y no soy un niño, se cuidarme solo… ¿Acaso me vez persiguiendo duendes entre el campo? Estoy aquí junto a ti y no voy a dejar que me maten tan fácilmente… ¿crees que no daría pelea?-

\- Mucho me temo que tú serías quien la inicie… -

\- Vaya Fili, creo que estar lejos de casa te pone muy sensible e imagino que será peor entre más cerca estemos de las colinas de hierro, pero igual te advierto que aceptando el hecho de que eres mi hermano mayor y que pronto estarás casado… vaya, ni siquiera el título de heredero, me impedirá darte una buena lección… –

\- ¡Pequeño bribón! –

\- ¡Tú empezaste!... deja de pensar como madre, no soy tan imprudente… además no hay de qué preocuparse no tengo deseos de atarme a nadie todavía… quizás mejor nunca y dudo que eso suceda en un viaje donde ni siquiera pisaremos aldeas, has visto como se pone tío a la sola mención de que alguien conociera el destino de nuestra empresa, además, hacia donde vamos ni siquiera hay poblaciones enanas… así que me mantendré ocupado y concentrado en el camino y en conseguir esa montaña que le pertenece a nuestro pueblo… estoy decidido a cumplir mis promesas – termino satisfecho por su elocuente dialogo.

\- Mejor cállate… te lo he dicho muchas veces, un día terminarás cayendo en tu propia trampa hermanito, solo espero que ese día sea muy lejano-

\- Yo también –

Escucharon sus nombres y corrieron a degustar la sopa de Bombur que carecía del acostumbrado sabor que acostumbraban en casa, pero tampoco les era un motivo para abandonar la compañía, sus metas estaban claras: viajar y recuperar la montaña de Erebor arrebatada hace muchos años por aquel inmundo dragón.

Y nadie ni nada se interpondría en sus metas.

Bueno al menos eso pensaban ellos.

 

Alix Lestrange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo capitulo será intenso, se que el nombre del elfo del mar no es muy original, me disculpo por ello, pero tengo esta historia en mi cabeza y me parecía digna de escribir. Espero que les guste  
> ¿Cómo vieron la actitud de tauriel y de Legolas en la historia? sus opiniones son bienvenidas  
> Buena suerte y muchos lindos días tierramedianos!


	9. Encuentros inevitables I

**Capitulo 9**

**Encuentros Inevitables**

  
Pasaron tres semanas fuera del palacio, algo que para ellos parecía completamente parte de la rutina, el exterminio de arañas no era algo que debía tomarse a la ligera, tomando en cuenta el hecho de que el bosque ya casi no contaba con población de ciervos, liebres y otras especies menos afortunadas. Las aguas no fluían limpias y claras como antaño, las pocas fuentes de agua que aún sobrevivían en aquel inmenso bosque se habían tornado negras y consigo llevaban un hediondo aroma a muerte.

Así era que la vida en la parte interna del bosque se había vuelto sombría y fría, y todavía más para el elfo que estaba acostumbrada a las soleadas tardes de verano frente al cálido mar, la refrescante brisa que acompañaba el viento que soplaba dulcemente cerca de las costas donde él había crecido y encima de todo ello, la compañía no estaba siendo tan satisfactoria como él imaginaba, pues la hermosa y feroz capitana de la guardia rara vez le dedicaba más de tres palabras durante el día, lo que volvía su estancia mucho más tediosa de lo esperado. No es que estuviera esperando un recibimiento acalorado por parte de la doncella, pero él había esperado mucho para verla de nuevo y durante los últimos sesenta años él había estado preparándose para convertirse en un valiente y distinguido marido para la doncella del bosque.

El jamás se consideraría pretencioso y de verdad que el destino de desposar a una noble doncella de la casa del rey Thranduil nunca la había parecido muy correcta, pero su educación y principalmente su amor a su padre le convenían responsabilidades por lo que como el primogénito de su casa era su deber llevar a cabo ese matrimonio muy a pesar de sus ideas o juicios. Por lo que se encontró viajando con su padre hace más de trescientos años que le había visto por primera vez. Él era todavía muy joven, apenas había salido de la niñez y pese a que gozaban de años de vida y vivían en época de paz en la que no había por qué apresurar un matrimonio y menos la llegada de un heredero, más los arreglos materiales entre herederos y en busca de posición eran parte de las tradiciones que permanecerían largos años entre los elfos.

//

Se deslumbró un poco mientras caminaba por las elegantes y fortificadas puertas del reino de Mirkwood. Una noche en la que todos alegres bebían y danzaban al ritmo de la música por el festín de las estrellas, el piso por primera vez la hermosa ciudad del bosque negro. A su juicio sintió que no le hacía tanta justicia a la casa de Lord Elrond en Rivendel, pero esta casa tenía lo suyo, construida bajo tierra lucía sus impecables molduras y estatuas bellamente decoradas, pero jamás igualarían a su casa cerca del mar, que gozaba de las bondades de este y en las orillas podían encontrarse fácilmente piezas que serían llevadas con orgullo por cualquiera de las más grandes casas de los elfos.

Estaba emocionado por su viaje, llevaban haciendo una ruta desde su casa a Rivendel y ahora en Mirkwood, sabía que apenas estaban siendo invadidos por especies no deseadas pero a pesar de viajar armados y preparados no se habían topado con ninguna criatura que se pareciera a las que se les habían descritos hace meses, cuando recibieron la invitación para visitar la casa de Thranduil. Su padre estaba emocionado y orgulloso de que su hijo, su querido hijo mayor fuese elegido por el rey para desposar a una hija de los nobles… lo fuera o no, el mismo rey la había prohijado por lo que su éxito en sociedad estaba asegurado. Así entonces su hijo Feandolin sería desposado con una dulce y tierna joven adoptada por el rey Thranduil y aquello era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Él no se consideraba un ser propenso al amor y a cursilerías, amaba a sus padres y a sus hermanos y hermanas, de eso no había duda, pero en cuanto a las doncellas siempre había sido reservado, había gustado de alguna, pero tan pronto se entero de la formalización de su compromiso se apartó de ellas, con el afán de no encontrar excusa que le alejase de cumplir con su propósito en la vida. Él deseaba dirigir y servir a su pueblo como lo había hecho su padre en años anteriores donde había peleado a lado del mismo Elrond y Thranduil. De hecho en guerras más viejas que esas, pero a su padre no le gustaba mencionar el pasado por la vieja superstición de traer a la vida los viejos fantasmas del pasado.

Era tan joven la primera vez que visito Mirkwood y eso le tenía fascinado pues si bien su casa gozaba de una belleza natural y pacífica, Rivendel era distinta, la paz y tranquilidad se mezclaba con el correr diario de las enormes cascadas que la rodeaban y en cambio Mirkwood estaba sumergido dentro del corazón de un bosque que si bien todavía era verde, le parecía que estaba enfermando. Su padre excitado por la buena noticia apenas había prestado atención a su observación y más tarde en la fiesta, su padre se dedico a beber junto al rey del bosque, decidido a escuchar y memorizar cada una de sus palabras, pues lo admiraba por su fuerza y valor, además le traía agradables recuerdos de sus años de gloria, ahora cubiertos en papeles y obligaciones, por no decir que monótonas, en lo secreto, él sabía que su padre siempre extrañaría la guerra. Al escuchar mencionar a su padre la guerra en el cenagal, Feandolin entendió que su padre estaría ocupando su tiempo en la narración de aquella batalla y la copa de vino que siempre estaba llena, supo que no sabría de él hasta el día siguiente.

En casa no tenía la costumbre de beber mucho vino, pero estaban de fiesta y aunque encontró que el vino del rey era muy fuerte y con un agradable aroma, él no tenía la costumbre de dejar que este embotara sus sentidos, como solía pasar con su padre, por lo que se abstuvo de beber en exceso. Aún así se encontró caminando por el gran salón con una copa de vino en la mano, no conocía a nadie y prefirió contemplar la elegante arquitectura del lugar, que lo que sucedía en la fiesta y es que realmente le tenía fascinado, solo por hecho de ser tan distinto a su casa y aunque no le gustaría vivir en un lugar así, si lo encontraba bastante agradable. La música sonaba, las parejas danzaban entretenidas en sus festejos ignorando al joven que ya alcanzaba la medida promedio entre los de su raza y entonces algo mareado salió por uno de los balcones que encontró. El lugar era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba y parecía estar solo, quizás se debiera a la falta de costumbre de beber aquel vino, que devolvió el estomago en un acto reflejo que inclusive le sorprendió a sí mismo, pues nunca antes lo había hecho y entonces al escuchar la risa de una niña fue que su humillación creció más.

Ahí frente a él caminaban dos jovencitos (bueno al menos se veían más chicos que él), uno era más alto que el otro; de cabellera rubia platinada y los mismos ojos azules claros que su padre el rey sentado ahora junto a su padre y luego abochornado huyo de aquellos ojos azules para encontrarse con un par de ojos verdes que eran un poco más bajos que los del joven. Ella era una delicada jovencita, su cabellera brillaba como el fuego y su rostro parecía tallado por el más famoso y aclamado artesano de toda la tierra media. Sonreía y sus mejillas gozaban de un saludable y delicado color rosado. Él sin embargo se sentía abochornado por sus ropas y sus botas sucias que se encontró sin palabras cuando ambos niños se acercaron a él para ayudarle. Su instinto le reprochaba por haber bebido demasiado y dejar que alguien lo viera en tal desgracia.

\- Lo lamento – dijo realmente apenado.

\- Si hemos visto ese mismo efecto en jóvenes que apenas comienzan a beber el vino de los hombres… - dijo el rubio.

\- Supongo que eso mismo nos pasara a nosotros ¿no Legolas? –

\- Tranquila Tauriel, todavía no beberemos… - luego volteó a ver al jovencito apenas mayor que él - Tú eres el hijo del Señor Reandor que ha llegado desde las costas ¿cierto? –

\- Así es… hemos estado viajando por asuntos de nuestra casa y mi padre ahora negocia con el tuyo –

\- ¿Cómo son las costas? – Intervino la pelirroja – Nosotros nunca hemos ido a las costas… deben ser muy bellas supongo ¿Se parecen a los lagos que tenemos en Mirkwood o son más bonitos todavía? – la dulce voz de la chica le agrado, hablaba con mucha seguridad, pese a saber que no sería bien visto una intervención como esa, menos entre la realeza.

\- Así es Mi Lady, las costas son hermosas, pero ustedes tienen lo suyo, quizás ustedes gocen de lagos y ríos, que nada podrían compararse con nuestro basto e inmenso mar, pero a cambio nosotros hemos sido privados de estos grandes árboles y la extensa vegetación de la que veo gozan –

\- Muy cierto… quizás un día debamos viajar a las costas Legolas… ¿Crees padre nos lo permita? –

\- Tal vez un día Tauriel… ahora si nos disculpa debemos llegar con nuestro padre… ha sido un placer – termino esperando escuchar de su boca su nombre. El joven al igual que la niña hablaban con propiedad, un lenguaje digno de la realeza y no es que el no gozara de semejante educación, pero al no ser de la realeza directa no podía usar aquel tono de voz con el que eran educados los hijos de los reyes elfos.

\- Mi nombre es Feandolin hijo del noble Señor de las Costas Azules - dijo haciendo una caravana.

\- No es necesario, nosotros somos Legolas y Tauriel Greenleaf, y no dejes que te engañe su rostro angelical – dijo al ver que observaba a la jovencita de cabello de fuego – Es mi hermana menor, pero lo compensa con bastante carácter… -

Años más tarde se había enterado que esa jovencita sería la dama con la que estaba comprometido. Primero sintió nervios al saber que se uniría a una joven muchos años menor que ella y luego ese temor fue disminuyendo creyendo que era natural en las jóvenes casarse de esta manera. Su madre y padre le recomendaron acrecentar los afectos con regalos, algo que seguramente encantaría a toda joven desposada. Así fue que entonces la lluvia de regalos comenzó, joyas, piezas para el cabello, diademas adornadas con bellas perlas que le mismo había conseguido en sus travesías bajo el mar. Así un sinfín de detalles que nunca habían sido entregadas en persona y por lo tanto desconocía el efecto con el que habían sido recibidas, claro, hasta ahora solo se había conformado con modestas notas de agradecimiento. Nunca un mechón de cabello o un pañuelo que podría significar gusto y admiración por semejantes regalos, aún así el nunca dejó de enviarlos.

Apenas hace unos años había vuelto a Mirkwood de paso, había sido un viaje relámpago y había tenido el tiempo de verla. Ella notablemente apenas notó su presencia, pero para él la hermosa joven en la que se había transformado no había pasado desapercibida, alta y con la misma brillante cabellera, llevaba con gracia y elegancia un hermoso vestido verde a juego con el color de sus ojos y sus labios rosados junto con sus mejillas le daban un aire dulce, solo su mirada había cambiado, sus ojos se habían vuelto fríos y su mirada dura, todo en ella le resultaba exquisito y sintió deseos de presentarse y hablar con ella para descubrir de viva voz cual era su sentir, pues para esas fechas ella ya debía conocer de su inminente unión. Resistió el impulso de verla a los ojos y así como entró por aquellas puertas que ya no eran tan grandes como las recordaba abandonó el bosque negro tan solo llevándose grabada la imagen de la que en unos años más sería su esposa.

//

\- Capitán Tauriel, no me gustaría alejarla de sus actividades reconociendo el valor de su tiempo y de la tarea que le ha sido encomendada, pero me atrevo a solicitarle un poco de su tiempo, mi intención de viajar en este empresa ha sido puramente el de conocerla un poco más, yo mañana mismo podría desposarla, pero no deseo que usted se sienta forzada a aceptar mi mano como una imposición, si usted me permitiera mi dulce dama, me gustaría hablar con usted y satisfacer su curiosidad hacía mi persona… -

\- Usted bien lo ha dicho mi Señor, es imposible por mis múltiples ocupaciones y aún con ello en cuenta estoy segura que una tarde de charla no hará mucha diferencia entre usted y yo, ambos somos lo que somos y hemos tenido una vida llena de responsabilidades y privilegios eso me ha quedado claro, aún así me gustaría añadir que pese a mi resistencia a este matrimonio, una vez que lleguemos al palacio del rey Thranduil podrá disponer de mi tiempo ya que esta por celebrarse el festín de las estrellas y durante las fiestas las guardias son más cortas y mucho más cercanas a casa. Doy prueba de mi buena voluntad para esto, aunque prefiera una noche fuera para observarlas con libertad, pero si así lo desea Mi Señor, asistiré con usted al festín -

Aquello era lo más a lo que podría ofrecerse, él había dicho que ya tenía una decisión: El matrimonio era inminente, pese a ver lo “salvaje” que podía ser en el campo de batalla, lo feroz que se había vuelto en su afán por ganarse un lugar en aquella empresa destinada principalmente a los varones de su pueblo y con esfuerzo ganarse un lugar ahí y no cualquiera, se había convertido en la capitana de la guardia, un símbolo de respeto y valentía y pese a ello, ahí estaba ella, presa de un próximo matrimonio que le alejaría de todo lo que había construido con años de esfuerzo.

**Estaba atrapada y no había salida.**

Definitivamente su prometido parecía ser un elfo noble y respetable, quizás hasta le hubiera juzgado mal, él definitivamente no era tan mayor como para sentirse mal por la exagerada diferencia de edades, se sabía de matrimonios con una mayor diferencia; inclusive se dijo que no era desagradable a la vista, además era amable, considerado y al parecer estaba dispuesto a desposarla pese a su carácter y sus obvias acciones para evitar tal matrimonio. Todo parecía exagerado a la grande, de hecho todas las doncellas hablaban de lo apuesto, atento y amable que era. Quizás el destino estaba siendo benévolo con ella y solo debía aceptar el hecho de que si así lo hacía, quizás también la recompensará con la esperanza de tal vez llegar a amarle algún día. Todo indicaba que esa sería la respuesta correcta a su problema, pero aún así se negaba a poner su futuro en manos del caprichoso destino y el solo hecho de aferrarse a una falsa esperanza le aterrorizaba… quizás ambos estaban condenados a un desdichado matrimonio. Ella albergaba la idea de algo mejor, tal vez no todo sería perfecto, inclusive albergar sus ideas románticas era algo insostenible, pero por lo menos esperaba que no le importara luchar por ello… el problema, su problema, radicaba en que su padre deseaba verla casada con ese elfo, que por fin su hija adoptiva se comportara como la esposa de un noble, como la que siempre deseo fuera la hija del rey.

Todos podrían opinar, sugerir y ordenar lo que era mejor para su vida, pero ella sabía que era lo que deseaba en su vida y las relaciones vacías donde solo existía caricias ausentes de amor y devoción no era lo que le apetecía. Ella deseaba algo más que simple palabras bien expresadas.

//

El regreso a casa parecía más largo de lo que pensó, al parecer Feandolin estaba decidido a que ella lo tratara y el tomarse esa libertad cuando todavía no estaban casados, le parecía un mal presagio de la vida que le esperaría en las bellas costas grises que serían su hogar una vez que la boda se hubiese realizado. Lo único que le resultaba tranquilizador era saber que Legolas viajaba con ella y hasta ese momento el había estado todo el tiempo a su lado, apreciaba ese gesto de su amigo, sabía que una vez que volvieran al palacio Thranduil haría todo lo posible porque su voluntad se cumpliera y si eso significaba que ella debía pasar esa y todas las noches siguientes danzando con ese elfo así se haría.

Ella era la única que ponía resistencia a sus órdenes siempre y cuando no afectarán a terceros, pero esto la afectaba únicamente a ella y eso era terrible para su salud mental.

“ _Casada y con alguien de quien apenas sabía nada”_ – Eso puede arreglarse con el tiempo-

 _“Voy a dormir con alguien por quien no siento ni el más mínimo interés"_ – seguramente te dará tu espacio –

“ _Va a  tenerme en sus brazos y yo tendré que fingir amor por alguien a quien obviamente no amaré jamás"_ – eso no lo sabes tú –

Se decía constantemente angustiada por el giro que daría su vida tan pronto se uniera al elfo frente a las estrellas y al mismísimo rey.

Solo la noticia de que había extraños en el bosque pudo alejarle de sus pensamientos.

 

**Alix Lestrange**


	10. Perdidos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barend (Si le cambié el nombre) acompaña a la capitana de la guardia y al príncipe del bosque negro. La cacería se ve interrumpida por inquietantes noticias, acerca de un grupo de enanos que están invadiendo las tierras de su majestad Thranduil y al parecer se dirigen al nido de arañas a encontrar una terrible y dolorosa muerte...  
> Mientras Kíli rememora las hazañas en las que Thorin y su compañía se han visto inmiscuidos desde que partieron de las montañas azules en busca de lo que les pertenece: Erebor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El capitulo es corto, pero no decidí que no iba a dedicar mucho tiempo a describir lo que nosotros ya conocemos en las películas. Así que me dedique a plasmar la situación por las que atraviesan y como la percibió el apuesto enano de cabellera oscura...  
> Espero disfruten la historia y las ilustraciones

**Capitulo 10**

**Perdidos**

 

 

**Capítulo 10**

**Perdidos**

\- ¿Enanos? –

\- Así es capitana y al parecer están perdidos, se dirigen hacia los nidos de las arañas… -

Aquella noticia le impactó, había pasado más de cien años que no se había si quiera escuchado de alguna intromisión en el bosque, pero escuchar que se trataba de un grupo de enanos le pareció casi imposible de creer. ¿Qué tan desesperados deberían estas esas criaturas como para atreverse a cruzar ese lugar con la terrible enfermedad que padecía. Las arañas que rondaban ese lugar no eran cualquier plaga a vencer, había visto caer bajo sus colmillos algunos compañeros en base a engaños y descuidos; ellos eran elfos fuertes y ágiles, no dudaba que un enano lo fuera, pero no contaba ni con la ligereza, ni agilidad de los de su pueblo, por lo que decir que tendrían bajas esperanzas de salir con vida de ese lugar le parecía mucho.

\- Capitana esperamos sus órdenes –

Aquellas simples palabras la hicieron volver en sí. Debían actuar y rápido, si su intervención deseaba ser una de rescate. Volvió el rostro a su hermano y notó la molestia que intentaba ocultar en su rostro. Aunque para ninguno era oculto que Legolas y su padre mostraba siempre muy poco aprecio por la gran familia de Aüle, ella siempre había sido un poco reacia a mostrar su favoritismo por pueblos con los que nunca había tratado antes.

\- Vamos hacia ellos, las arañas tendrán un festín de otra manera y es un lujo que no podemos permitirnos –

\- Tauriel nuestra misión es exterminarlas… no proteger enanos –

\- En ese caso evitemos que las bestias aprovechen el banquete que se dirige hacia ellos -  dijo decididamente. Aquel era su excursión y no dejaría que aquellas bestias lograran obtener apenas nada de ese lugar, ya era suficiente que casi hubiese terminado con toda la fauna del lugar.

\- ¿Está pensando usted ayudar a los enanos? –

Una voz grave resonó en medio de un gran silencio. Barend interrumpió el silencio con una pregunta un tanto ilógica, lo que logró hacer que la capitana de la guardia se volviera a él molesta por cuestionar su decisión frente a su adeptos.

\- Así mi Señor Barend, mi honor y mi deber hacia mi misma me impide ver la desgracia que ocurrirá si no partimos pronto a prestar servicio a unas criaturas que ahora se son nuestra responsabilidad… -

\- Ustedes no son responsables de correr hacia la muerte… es sensato seguir con el plan… -

\- Si usted desea resguardarse del peligro, nadie en el grupo se ofenderá ni le tendrá en menos por ello, nosotros tenemos un deber y es destruir a esas bestias y si puedo en el transcurso de mi deber ayudar al necesitado no veo dónde está la maldad en ello –

\- No, no hay ninguna sin lugar a duda… -

\- Este es mi trabajo y no voy a detenerme a explicar mis motivos, ahora mismo esos enanos podrían terminar siendo alimento de esas bestias, así que te agradecería no hacerme perder más mi tiempo… -

Sin detenerse a volver la mirada hacia el apuesto elfo de cabellos negros emprendió el camino. El sin embargo permaneció clavado en su lugar, contemplando a la elegante figura que se deslizaba frente a sus ojos con gracia y agilidad, la cual le tenía cautivado pese a sus frías y severas palabras.

\- Si me permite un consejo Barend, nunca, por nada del mundo, contradiga a la capitana, Lady Tauriel ha sido siempre muy firme y segura de ella, le ha costado ganarse ese lugar y vaya que lo ha desempeñado con no poca destreza… le digo esto porque no creo que vaya a ganarse su simpatía tratando de cuestionar sus acciones, intente acercarse a ella, escuchándola, yo mismo no me vería tentado a contradecir una de sus órdenes… -

\- Le ruego me crea, no ha sido esa mi intención. Es solo que nuestro pueblo siempre ha estado en conflicto con semejantes criaturas, pensé que Lady Tauriel, como miembro de la realeza compartiría el mismo disgusto sobre esas mezquinas criaturas… -

\- Con el tiempo, usted irá descubriendo que mi hermana no es precisamente la clase de dama que se acostumbra en la realeza, pero no por ello es menos honorable o delicada, es solo que tiene sus propios principios… ahora si me disculpa, debo reunirme con la capitana, al igual que ella comparto la misma responsabilidad por las criaturas que se paseen en estos bosques – Dicho eso se alejo rápidamente siguiendo a su hermana.

El un tanto avergonzado por su ahora reconocido error se apresuró a darle alcance a la capitana de la guardia, necesitaba hablar con ella, su orgullo le exigía hacerlo en privado, más su honor le pedía hacer lo correcto, debía disculparse y arreglar su ofensa, pues  Lady Tauriel del Bosque Negro se convertiría pronto en su esposa y él estaba seguro que quería sino un matrimonio por amor, por lo menos uno que fuera agradable y considerado.

//

El viaje estaba resultando todo menos tranquilo, la lluvia, el frío y el abrasador sol ahora parecían el menor de sus problemas. Lo primero había sido el trío de trolls que habían intentado tragárselos en medio de la oscura noche, y de no ser por Bilbo, el valiente y útil hobbit que les acompañaba, la apenas iniciada aventura por recuperar Erebor habría terminado demasiado pronto. Pero los peligros apenas comenzaban, más tarde la aterradora sensación de que entre las sombras se hallaban escondidos enemigos sin rostro, les recordaba lo arriesgado que resultaba la misión, no estaban solos y quién sabe qué más peligros les depararía el camino.

No habían pasado más de una semana cuando ya habían sobrevivido a una pelea de gigantes, para luego verse en medio de las montañas, justo en una de las muchas cuevas poseídas por trasgos, quienes no dudaron en despojarlos de todas sus armas y nuevamente salir bien librados gracias a su talento para la pelea. Gandalf había ayudado en gran manera y definitivamente la balanza nuevamente estaba a su favor.  Si aquello hubiese sido todo, quizás todos habrían pensado que no podría haber algo peor, pero minutos después, mientras colgaban de enormes árboles huyendo de las violentas fauces de los huargos que comandaban un montón de orcos, sin lugar a duda descubrieron que las cosas podrían ser peor todavía que una simple batalla con trasgos insípidos.

A buena hora descubrían que Azog el profanador seguía con vida y al igual que antes, mantenía vivo el deseo de exterminar a la estirpe real. Su tío Thorin y por ende a su hermano y a él. Semejante maldición arrastraban ahora.

Si seguramente el viaje en compañía de enanos fuertes y aguerridos se estaba rebasando por mucho a las expectativas que tenía sobre la empresa en la que estaba participando, era lógico que habría que usar las armas que portaba con orgullo, era un excelente arquero y bastante bueno con la espada, pero nunca habría imaginado que aquella empresa estaría llena de tantas emociones y encuentros peligrosos, cada día era una nueva amenaza, una nueva batalla. Y aunque a la mayoría parecía reconfortar la idea de que Gandalf viajaba con ellos, para Kíli, la compañía de un mago no siempre resultaba ser lo que uno imaginaba, pues si bien el mago era sabio y conocedor, no se parecía al poderoso hechicero que idealizaba en su cabeza, pero al menos le inspiraba sentirse más seguro en su compañía.

Además pese al disgusto de su Tío, Gandalf les había llevado a Rivendel con un tal Lord Elrond, quien había ayudado en gran manera a descubrir la forma de ingresar a Erebor, una vez que hubiese logrado llegar hasta allí. No es que aquello careciera de importancia, su tío no les había dejado involucrarse demasiado en ello, por su temor a sus jóvenes mentes y lo influenciables que podían ser. Esa misma tarde él había mostrado una insana demostración de interés por las doncellas finas y elegantes del lugar, lo que no había pasado desapercibido para nadie.

Kíli desde luego había menospreciado el asunto. Él era un enano, un fuerte y valiente hijo de Durín, quizás más tarde que temprano terminaría desposándose con una hija de las de su pueblo, al menos esperaba que a diferencia de su hermano Fili, el podría escoger a su acompañante de vida, pero dentro de muchos años, el matrimonio y una vida devota a una sola belleza, le parecía lejana todavía.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso?...

Bueno resultaba fácil llegar a esa conclusión ahora que Gandalf, el valeroso mago, amigos de los elfos, estaba a punto de volver a abandonarlos frente a un oscuro y enfermo bosque, donde se presumía vivían unos menos sensibles y amistosos elfos.

\- ¿Por qué Gandalf? – exclamó temeroso el hobbit.

El mago se excuso con la premisa de que se reuniría con ellos frente a las montañas de Erebor. Cómo si el paisaje que se encontrara frente a ellos, no fuera más que una pradera repleta de flores y suaves pastos. El hobbit y otros de sus compañeros parecían intranquilos antes la mera idea de atravesar ese horrendo bosque sin la experta ayuda de Gandalf. Kíli sin embargo se sentía envalentonado de solo observar como su tío ni siquiera pestañeaba ante el inmenso reto que supondría salir con vida de ese lugar. Desvió la mirada hacia su hermano y le encontró decidido, él no haría menos, seguirían con la tarea, porque así lo habían decidido desde el principio.

Aunque apenas puso un pie en aquella oscura tierra, le asalto la idea de que quizás el rasgo de imprudencia con el que todos lo relacionaban, había sido el mismo que había impulsado a su Tío cruzar ese extraño bosque sin la ayuda del hechicero. Thorin nunca abandonaba una tarea, por difícil que esta fuera y había tomado esa misma regla en lo que al bosque se refería, pero había notado duda en sus ojos mientras el camino se extendía y serpenteaba, y es que no era para menos, aquel lugar era bastante tenebroso, había tan poca luz que apenas podían prestar atención a suelo donde pisaban y el silencio que parecía abundar en esas tierras le parecía demasiado exasperante, parecía no ser al único que le incomodaba, pues pronto sus compañeros comenzaron a quejarse del interminable e inmenso bosque. Quizás fuera el aburrido paisaje que parecía no llevarles a ningún lado o las muchas horas que llevaban en el camino, pero el cansancio comenzó hacer mella en él, lo que le llevó a prestar poca atención al sendero. Entonces de repente se golpeó con la espalda de Dwalin y una vez que sus sentidos volvieron a despertar, descubrió con desagrado que bajo sus pies ya no estaba las viejas y descuidadas losas que formaban parte de la ruta a seguir.

\- ¡La advertencia de Gandalf! – gritó horrorizado el hobbit.

\- ¡No debíamos perder el camino! – exclamó el arquero.

– ¡Ahora nunca saldremos de este condenado bosque! -

\- ¡Busquen el camino! – rugió la voz de Thorin.

Todos se volvieron en busca del último tramo de vereda y a Kíli le pareció una búsqueda bastante estúpida. El camino no podía perderse, estaba bajo sus pies o al menos lo había estado hace algunos segundos, no, minutos… ¿o eran horas?

La confusión se apoderó de su cabeza y luego, bueno, luego todo se volvió borroso, hasta perderse en un letárgico sueño.

 

  
-

 

Alix Lestrange ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado.  
> Les recuerdo que esta historia trata sobre lo que la compañía vive en tierras de enanos y lo que esos encuentros desencadenaran en un futuro... (las cosas van a cambiar un poco) prepárense para lo que viene, se pone muy interesante y habrá bastantes momentos ¡KILIEL! (que particularmente me encantan)  
> Gracias por leer y no dudes dejar tus comentarios y Kudos.


	11. En el bosque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli ha despertado y no precisamente en las mejores condiciones. Algo extraño les ha sucedido y esta a punto de descubrir si realmente es tan hábil como dice o podría irse despidiendo de su antigua vida... ¿acaso será este el fin del pequeño hijo de Dís?
> 
> Mientras Tauriel, la capitana de la guardia se encuentra enfrentándose a la odiosa realidad que parece ser mucho más fuerte que ella, todos tenemos un destino, solo que en ocasiones no deseamos que sea este quien decida por nosotros... nuestra querida capitana está a punto de tener una gran disputa con el destino y parece decidida a realizar cualquier cosa para lograr escapar de sus garras y verse libre de una trágico matrimonio... bien dicen Tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola.  
> Una disculpa por la tardanza, ya va más de un mes, pero la mudanza me ha dejado exhausta y sin mis notas (¡No las encuentro! U_U)  
> El capítulo es breve, espero que satisfaga su necesidad de ver cómo se desenvolverá la trama entre Tauriel y Kíli, se que las cosas no son tan rápidas como quisieran, pero esto esta por ponerse bueno, prometo que valdrá la pena la espera. Lo mismo con la imagen, en verdad tengo toda mi habitación hecha un desastre, pero voy a ponerme al corriente.  
> Solo me resta decirle que espero lo disfruten y me sigan acompañando en esta divertida aventura Kiliel ^^

**Capítulo 11**

**En el bosque**

 

 

Incluso la poca luz que se colaba entre las ramas le pareció dolorosa.

Intento desperezarse pero se encontró envuelto en una especie de tela pegajosa que se ceñía fuertemente a sus ropas, las fuerzas parecían volver a sus relajados brazos, pero no con la suficiente rapidez que ameritaban las circunstancias.

¡¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo?!

Una vez que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la poca luz que le rodeaba, descubrió con desgana que seguía en medio del mismo horrible bosque, solo que ahora ya no se encontraban solos, escuchaba los gritos histéricos de Fili, Dwalin y Glóin, todos intentaban hacerse de sus armas, pues las criaturas que les rodeaban y de quien apenas había escapado con vida eran nada menos que arañas gigantes, las que seguramente intentaban por todos los medios no perder su cena.

Angustiado por conocer el destino del resto de la compañía, se giro en busca de respuestas y tras unos segundo divisó corriendo apresurados a Bofur y Bifur quienes intentaban liberar a Bombur de las extremidades de una arácnida bien dispuesta a merendarse ahí mismo a su compañero, mientras el resto se defendía de otro grupo de arañas.

Impotencia era la palabra que se ajustaba mejor a su situación, le hubiese gustado poder hacer algo más que gritar, lamentablemente todavía no había logrado librarse de todas las hebras pegajosas que lo aprisionaban. Desesperado intento romperlas con la boca, pero le resultaba casi imposible hacerlo con la rapidez que deseaba. Se movió con dificultad entre el bosque y al poco tiempo encontró el brote de unas raíces que sobresalían de la tierra y sin esperar más fue en busca de su tan ansiada libertad.

De pronto todo se hizo lejano, los gritos fueron apagándose poco a poco junto con el alboroto de la batalla y para cuando reparo en ello, ya se encontraba en medio del bosque y el silencio solo se vio interrumpido por las sigilosas arañas que iban en busca de tan desprotegida víctima.

\- ¿Fili? – esperó en vano que su hermano respondiera a su llamado.

De pronto se hizo obvio que las únicas que corrían en su dirección eran las hambrientas criaturas.

Kíli se preparó para dar quizás su última pelea, por su cabeza jamás hubiese pasado la idea de encontrar la muerte en semejantes circunstancias, pero sin armas y en esas condiciones, no hacía falta resaltar que claramente las probabilidades no estaban a su favor. Aún así sentía un fuego interno que le exigía no rendirse ni siquiera ante el inminente destino que se cernía sobre él. El era un Durin y solo por ello se otorgaría una honorable muerte, iba a pelear hasta el último aliento con el mismo valor que mostraría con espada en mano.

Estaba rodeado por más de un rival y no tardo en descubrir que aquella pelea no sería nada justa. El era un simple enano de las montañas, que sin arco y espada no podría prestar gran batalla.

Volvió a las raíces e intento desesperadamente librarse de las delicadas pero fuertes fibras que lo mantenían todavía preso, presiono una y otra vez hasta que por fin se liberó de su viscosa prisión, aunque con ello comprobó que sus fuerzas todavía no eran de fiar. Afino su garganta y mientras intentaba alejarse de las ágiles patas peludas y los filosos colmillos, suplico con fuerza la ayuda que ahora le era muy necesaria.

\- ¡Fili! ¡Thorin! - Exclamó sin respuesta.

Visualizó sus posibles vías de escape, él era ligero de pies y seguramente tendría una oportunidad si lograba llegar hasta donde estuvieran los demás, el problema de aquel plan radicaba en que él desconocía hacia qué dirección correr, aunque si necesidad de pensarlo mucho era obvio que cualquier dirección parecía ser mejor que su actual posición. Así que encomendándose a su suerte hecho a correr tan rápido como pudo, estaba seguro que cualquier descuido lo pagaría con su vida y por ahora prefería mantenerse vivo por muchos años más. Corrió atravesando un grupo de árboles en un intento por salir del campo visual de las arañas, pero estas no le daban tregua, más de una vez se vio casi atrapado, sin embargo aquello no lo detenía. Gritó nuevamente con el mismo resultado anterior y por su cabeza paso la idea de que quizás si fuera a ser ese su final. Estaba corriendo sin sentido, desconocía si en verdad estaba acercándose a su salvación o solo alejándose más de ella. Necesitaba ayuda y de quien fuera… aunque quizás esta nunca fuese a llegar, seguramente la compañía no estaba pasándola de maravilla en esos momentos, tal vez y hasta la estuviesen pasando peor que el.

Uno de sus pies termino atorado en una raíz de árbol y lo supo con certeza.

Era su final.

Nunca llegaría a conocer a Erebor, ni vería a su tío ser coronado rey, no sería el honorable padrino de Fili en su boda, no volvería a ver a su madre… y por extraño que pareciera, a su mente volvió la escena de la noche decorada con sus frías y lejanas estrellas.

Cerró los ojos esperando la estocada final, sin embargo esta nunca llegó.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

//

Tan solo unos minutos y su grupo ya se había perdido en la espesura del bosque, por ahora, lo más prudente era detenerse un poco y calmar sus pensamientos.

¿El motivo?... era más que evidente.

Estaba molesta… aunque colérica aplicaba mejor a su estado de ánimo. Ese maldito elfo engreído ¿Quién se creía? aún no había dicho la última palabra en lo que concierne a sus “futuras nupcias” y este ya se había atrevido a mostrarle lo desgraciada que sería su vida una vez que hubiese repetido sus promesas frente al altar. El jamás debió atreverse a poner en duda sus habilidades como capitana y mucho menos frente a sus guardias. Tristemente sus peores pesadillas amenazaban con volverse realidad, desde un inicio había intuido que al convertirse en la esposa de algún alto elfo (como siempre había deseado su padre) pasaría a convertirse en solo una parte más de alguna bonita colección de trofeos para algún noble. Una pieza que solo saldría a relucir en eventos, pero que no sería más amada que el mantel en una fiesta de gala.

Tal vez…

Tal vez si fuera más como Legolas, él había crecido aceptando el hecho de que en un futuro muy lejano pasaría a ser el nuevo dirigente del reino que tanto había cuidado su padre. Solo una vez le pareció verle dudar mientras corrían por los campos libres, pero de eso ya hace muchos años. Ahora Legolas siempre volvía de sus expediciones fuera del reino con extravagantes y osadas historias, que quizás aquello era lo que le había hecho añorar una vida fuera de esas tierras, ansiando el día en que por fin vería con sus propios ojos lo que tan solo conocía en relatos. Algo en lo que su hermano no parecía coincidir con ella, pues tan pronto terminaba de narrar sus historias, el cambio se hacía notorio, Legolas volvía a apegarse al papel que le correspondía en la vida, el del príncipe heredero del reino del bosque.

Lo que ante su fatídico destino, comenzaba a envidiar.

Crecer dentro de esas paredes le había ayudado concedido conocer las responsabilidades que conllevaba semejante embestidura, por lo que había aprendido desde pequeña el papel que desempeña una doncella en la casa del rey y para cuando comprendió lo que significaban esas palabras, ya era demasiado tarde, la red estaba puesta y ella pronto debía convertirse en la esposa de un noble. Claro, estaba el hecho de que no era hija legítima del rey, había llegado ahí por gracia y consideración del rey hacia su padre, un fuerte guerrero y amigo del rey que murió defendiendo el reino. Thranduil a cambio nunca había hecho menos a la hija de su querido amigo, de forma que se le había apreciado y educado como si él la hubiese engendrado, lo que le confería cierta distinción entre los nobles y por lo tanto, un matrimonio arreglado, lo quisiera o no.

Aquel amargo pensamiento le recordó lo que acababa de suceder con ese elfo azul.

No podía solo huir, solo hablarle desde lo más profundo de su corazón al elfo que la había adoptado como a un hija… ¿pero que consideración podría tener con ella, si nunca las había tenido con su propio hijo?… no es que fuera un mal rey, era justo y sobreprotector con su pueblo, pero nunca se había distinguido por ser cariñoso o amoroso con su único hijo ¿Por qué iba a esperar que comprendiera su resistencia a ese matrimonio?

Unos gritos le hicieron volver al bosque que ahora ella se encargaba de proteger.

Agilizó la vista y alcanzó a distinguir que en un claro del bosque un grupo de arañas escurridizas se concentraban en lo que parecía… bueno, nunca los había conocido en persona, los libros siempre había sido su mejor fuente de aprendizaje y si no se equivocaba, ni el atalaya, ni el volumen de criaturas de las tierras del norte, lo que había peleando por su vida no era nada más y nada menos que unos enanos.

Enanos.

Alix Lestrange ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo... espero subir otro capitulo en la semana... ya no tardare un mes lo prometo.  
> ¡Excelente semana y espero el sol les sonría!


	12. Encuentro en el bosque

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La travesía por el bosque después del desafortunado encuentro con su "futuro prometido" , el mismo por el que corría enfurecida y maldecía su suerte... por fin encuentra a un grupo de enanos y arañas que deseaban convertirlos en su comida... rápido se sintió llena de curiosidad y pronto iba a descubrir hasta dónde podía llegar con tal de evitar su desafortunado matrimonio arreglado...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez puedas ver como los engranajes van moviéndose y que sucederá con Tauriel y su nuevo "amigo"... si es obvio que algunas cosas son inevitables y ella esta punto de encontrar su escape...

**Capitulo 12**

**Un encuentro en el bosque**

No había tiempo que perder y las armas estaban listas. Sus arcos y espadas parecían mucho más efectivos que los puños con los que intentaban defenderse los enanos. Legolas llevaba la delantera ahora, su grupo se había adelantado y ella así lo prefería, no estaba en su mejor momento y el coraje que aún corría en su interior quizás no fuera una buena consejera en la batalla, había visto a muchos soldados dejarse guiar por la ira y furia y esta no siempre resultar ser una buena aliada.

  
Si la idea era rescatar a aquellas criaturas del furioso ataque, debía actuar rápido. Al parecer las arañas habían cercado a sus presas en un intento por retener su cena, pero al acercarse notó que las “presas” no estaban tan indefensas, pues tan solo una mirada le bastó para comprobar que los enanos se defendían con uñas y dientes, algo que quizás nunca hubiera imaginado pues pese a su estatura (notablemente más bajos que ellos) estos se movían rápido y devolvían con rapidez el ataque a los arácnidos. Aquella imagen solo invitó a su naturaleza curiosa a permanecer como observadora estudiando a los intrusos que habían osado atravesar el obscuro bosque agonizante. Sin embargo, su vista no era la única que estaba atenta, pues pronto cayó en la cuenta de que había algo más… una voz lejana.

Era un grito de auxilio… en una voz grave, lejana… con un acento extraño, pronunciando un todavía más extraño nombre… seguramente algún desdichado enano estaba próximo a ser devorado por aquellas criaturas y aunque no deseaba despegarse de la comitiva, el solo hecho de ver aparecer a Barend junto a Legolas, le hizo desear mantenerse a distancia, cuando su costumbre era atacar primero.

Decidida a darse algo de tiempo, se alejo con pesar del centro de acción, más deseosa de alejarse de ese incomodo elfo, que de la pelea entre arañas y enanos.

El tiempo no parecía remediar nada, quizás si pusiera distancia de por medio terminaría olvidando la ofensa junto con las muchas ganas que tenía de molerlo a golpes hasta hacerle entender hasta qué punto la había ofendido, el mismo elfo con el que en poco tiempo se vería obligada a pasar el resto de sus vida. Lo cual parecía imposible, pues ni siquiera le parecía que aquello aplacaría su enojo… sin embargo ahora debía dejar de pensar en ello y dedicarse a lo que la había llevado al corazón del bosque: El enano que clamaba por ayuda a sus amigos.

Le encontró corriendo torpemente debajo de los altos árboles del bosque, seguramente todavía bajo el efecto de los somníferos, ya que sus movimientos eran lentos y poco efectivos, a diferencia de los que observo anteriormente. Sin embargo este parecía decidido a mantenerse aún con vida pese a que a la araña estaba decidida a no darle tregua alguna, seguía sus movimientos con una rapidez impresionante y al parecer estaba a punto de ver recompensada su pericia.

Si no intervenía ahora, estaba segura que ese sería el fin de aquel enano. Estaba enfadada con la promesa de un matrimonio impuesto y todavía más con sus infructuosos intentos por evitarlo…

_Quizás no pueda salvarme a mí misma… pero ese enano no morirá…_

\- No si puedo evitarlo… - esperaba que esas mismas palabras se ajustaran a ella.

Tomó con decisión su arco y fue asestar varias flechas sobre la araña más cercana al enano que yacía indefenso sobre el suelo. Ella no tenía tiempo para revisar las condiciones del rescatado enano, ahora lo único que se le antojaba era mantenerse lejos de Barend y de sus escrupulosos planes de vida para ella. Con la ligereza y gracia que le acompañaban en cada batalla, fue que extermino a otras dos arañas con la ayuda de sus fieles dagas.

\- ¡Necesito un arma! – escuchó la voz grave del enano.

Iluso.

Tauriel no era ninguna estúpida como para darle un arma a un desconocido, menos a un enano, en el que todos los relatos escuchados siempre salían a relucir lo mezquinos y traicioneros que podían llegar a ser tales criaturas.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes! – fueron sus firmes palabras.

Observó el motivo por el que el enano se atrevía a pedir con urgencia aquella arma y de un solo golpe término con la arácnida que se acercaba a ellos.

Finalmente había liberado a aquel enano de sus acechadores… él podía vivir un día más, ella a cambio tendría que volver con su grupo y con pesar hacia Barend.

\- Gracias… supongo – exclamó apenas el enano, mientras se terminaba de retirar los restos de telaraña pegados a sus abrigadoras ropas.

\- ¿Supones? Acabo de salvarte la vida, lo correcto sería dar las gracias sin duda –

Se volvió hacia el enano… este la observaba extrañado y por un momento compartió ese sentimiento. Parecía que jamás en su vida hubiese visto a un elfo, tal vez se debía a ello, aún así su mirada no le incomodó. Tosió, quizás en un esfuerzo por darle a entender lo imprudente que estaba siendo al contemplarla de esa manera, pero descubrió que ella misma no había dejado de mirarlo de la misma forma.

\- No debiste alejarte de tu grupo… fue una suerte que te escuchara –

\- Una disculpa… debo darle las gracias Mi Señora –

Ignorando el título que le asignó el enano, prosiguió - Es lo mínimo… ¡Ahora camina, que voy a llevarte con tus compañeros! –

\- ¿Están bien? –

\- Desconozco qué estragos les hayan causado esas bestias a tus compañeros, pero presumo que pronto lo descubrirás… muévete – dijo volviendo a su voz de mando.

\- Eres muy ágil con tu arco y daga, una guerrera hermosa y valiente por lo que he visto –

\- Usted tiene una lengua muy rápida en derrochar halagos… yo no soy su salvadora y usted ahora es prisionero del reino de Mirkwood –

\- ¿Prisionero? – aquella ayuda no era precisamente la que había estado pensando hace unos minutos.

\- No necesita conocer los detalles, voy a llevarle con el grueso de su compañía y el príncipe sabrá qué hacer con ustedes –

\- Mi hermano y tío están ahí… tenemos una misión que cumplir y el tiempo es absolutamente valioso -

\- Eso debieron pensarlo antes de adentrarse a las tierras del rey… ahora, quizás deberían prepararse para esperar un largo tiempo en los calabozos, tal vez cuando las fiestas terminen... –

Para ser un simple enano y ella una capitana de los elfos, estaba dando demasiadas explicaciones. Sin embargo no encontraba la razón para no hacerlo.

\- Fiestas… ¿Qué fiestas? –

\- Las… -

\- ¡Lady Tauriel! –

Escuchó la voz de tenor de Barend y la que ofensa que creía olvidada ofensa volvió a abofetearle con la misma fuerza.

//

Las habitaciones eran ostentosas, lujosas y demasiado delicadas, nada que se pudiera comparar con las que tenían en casa o las imágenes que recreaba en su cabeza según los relatos de su madre o tío. Aún así Rivendel no era un lugar demasiado irritante como a Thorin y al resto de la compañía habían descrito. Si había mucha luz y demasiados sonidos naturales, pero si no se les prestaba demasiada atención podían a llegar a ser hasta relajantes.

Después de que se les diera la bienvenida a la casa del alto Señor Elrond, se les proporcionaron vestimentas y jarrones con agua para lavarse las manos y el rostro como les explicó era la costumbre de la casa. Aquello le parecía ridículo, pero como habían estado demasiado tiempo afuera, era obvio que lo necesitaban, de manera que aprovecho con gusto poder refrescarse un poco, lo que no sucedía con el resto de la compañía. Thorin era un hombre de principios, por lo mismo se negaba a pedir cualquier tipo de ayuda a un ser de orejas puntiagudas, por lo que su odio se extendía a todos los Eldar sin importar que estos apenas hubiesen conocido de su tragedia y ese mismo sentimiento era compartido por todos los demás. Dwalin como fiel amigo y compañero de Thorin apenas remojo sus manos, mientras los demás se zambulleron en una de las elegantes fuentes del palacio, no era precisamente el lugar para hacerlo, pero nunca habían sido demasiado quisquillosos entre ellos mismos y si los elfos los querían presentables en sus salones y sobre todo tratándose de comida, ellos podían cumplir con esa exigencia por más absurda que la encontraran. Un pequeño sacrificio en busca de un estomago lleno, después de todas las penurias por las que habían pasado desde que abandonaron Blue Mountains.

Sin duda alguna esa era su familia.

Aunque en ocasiones le era imposible no notar que era algo diferente a su hermano o tío, claro, compartía por enseñanza el mismo odio y desprecio por las criaturas que habían traicionado a su familia años atrás, sin embargo estando en esos salones y ante la presencia de algunos residentes, había encontrado sencillo encontrar el lugar bastante interesante… hasta simpático, pero aquel adjetivo era demasiado ligero para describir lo que realmente veía.

Eran seres mucho más altos que ellos, a pesar de que su tío y él fuesen los enanos más altos de la región, les sacaban una cabeza completa y algunos otros cabeza y cuello. Llevaban las melenas pegadas a la cabeza y al parecer todos tenían el buen gusto de llevar diademas de oro o plata en la cabeza… y eso que eran los varones, que podría esperar de las doncellas del lugar…

No tuvo que esperar mucho para descubrirlo, pues tras “seguir” el ritual de limpieza acostumbrado en las tierras de Rivendel todos fueron invitados al banquete de bienvenida en el patio central de las mansiones del rey elfo y ahí sobre una mesa encontraron servida la comida… una que no lucía muy apetecible, se componía principalmente de patatas, lechugas, espárragos y otras que en su vida había conocido. Quizás aquello era solo el principio del banquete, pero tras varios platos descubrió el poco afecto que los elfos mostraban por la carne. Aquel interminable desfile de mala comida se vio solo mejorada por la compañía… la música apestaba, que desperdicio tan enorme, su hermano, Thorin y él mismo podían interpretar una buena pieza de baile en cualquier lugar, pero en esos salones, cualquier nota parecía apropiada para un velorio. Bueno, pero los músicos, los músicos eran lo mejor. En su corta vida jamás había contemplado a semejantes bellezas, nunca entre los hijos de los hombres… caray, ni siquiera entre las hijas de su pueblo había logrado ver tanta belleza… ahora frente a él, una delicada doncella de cabellos negros tocaba la flauta con una tímida sonrisa que parecía contener toda la luz del mundo.

Apenas había prestado atención al sexto plato que se había servido frente a él, y no es que odiara la sopa de cebolla, no, era simplemente que encontraba mucho más satisfactorio observar los delicados movimientos de los dedos de la doncella sobre una pequeña flauta.

 

 

 

 

 

\- ¿Qué estás viendo? - preguntó molesto Dwalin.

_¡Rayos!_

Había sido descubierto y optó por excusarse tontamente con una respuesta en verdad estúpida. El plan no había resultado precisamente como pretendía, pues Dwalin se encargó de hacerle ver lo idiota que estaba siendo al posar sus ojos en semejante criatura.

\- Bueno es solo que comparada con las chicas de la región es obvio la diferencia… - término atropelladamente – Yo preferiría a alguien no sé… con más vello – señalando a otro elfo que tocaba el arpa.

\- Ese es un varón -

Aquello bastó para que toda la mesa rompiera en risas y se hicieran burlas toda la tarde. Más tarde hablando con Fili, se había cuestionado el porqué la había encontrado atractiva. Hasta ahora había llevado una vida bastante interesante enredándose con jóvenes y enanas del pueblo, todas en las que él había logrado robarse el corazón de las chicas y quizás algo más que ello. Ahora su recién y desconocido interés por esa doncella te tenía un tanto desconcertado, hasta ahora nadie había comentado ni siquiera lo simpáticas que eran esas criaturas. Después de todo en la compañía solo había cuatro enanos casados, a Fili lo contaba entre ellos.

\- Siempre se ha dicho que las doncellas de los elfos son muy atractivas, la verdad es que si las encuentro muy diferentes a las damas de nuestra casa, no sé no vi en ellas algo más que una criatura bella, pero no que me robe el aliento ni nada de eso… supongo que no hablarás en serio Kíli –

\- No, claro que no. Es solo que nadie más hablo sobre ello, digo tienen ojos, es normal ¿no? –

\- ¿Ser un coqueto insufrible como tú? No lo creo –

\- Vaya, ahora vas a decirme que estaba coqueteando… -

\- Vi esa misma sonrisa que has practicado con tantas damas en las montañas y tus viajes que no me sorprende… que una doncella de esta casa caiga bajo tus “encantos” es algo que dudo y por lo que suplico a Aüle nunca llegue a suceder. Thorin te mataría y creo que no sería el único Dwalin estaría en la fila –

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Yo no he dicho… -

\- Es lo que ibas a hacer ¿no? intentar enredarte con alguien… voy a descansar un momento, pero antes de eso, voy a advertirte como tu comprometido hermano mayor… ni siquiera lo pienses ¿Comprendido? Aléjate de cualquier doncella de la casa de los Eldar… por tu propio bien y el de la compañía ¡solo concéntrate! –

\- Si… como tú digas… -

//

Qué pensaría Fili cuando le viera volver junto a ellos con una guerrera de los Eldar y no cualquiera, era la guerrera más atractiva, valiente y aguerrida doncella que jamás había visto en su vida. Hablaba con tanta firmeza, se movía con gracia y lo mejor, había entablado una pequeña conversación con él.

Definitivamente algunas cosas pueden ir muy bien, mientras otras se van a pique. El hecho era que él había sido rescatado de la muerte por una elfa de cabellera rojiza, ella sabía de él, le había visto a los ojos y ahora le llevaba junto a su familia y al mismo tiempo estaba condenandolos a no cumplir con la meta de recuperar Erebor antes de la última luz del día de Durin.

Aquello era realmente irónico.

 

Alix Lestrange ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qué tal la parte en Rivendel... idílico jijijiji  
> Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo... siempre son bienvenidos sus comentarios, kudos. Hasta la próxima.


	13. Divagando en el camino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tauriel se ve obligada a volver al palacio antes de lo previsto, sin cumplir con la misión encomendada y con un buen grupo de prisioneros que acaba de rescatar de las garras de la muerte. Sin embargo regresar significa pasar tiempo "de calidad" con el que pronto se convertirá en su esposo.   
> ¿Porque diablos ese enano la observa de esa manera?  
> ¿porque ella lo encuentra tan encantador e inaceptable?  
> Él es un enano y ella la hija del rey

**Capitulo 13**

**Divagando en el camino**

Después de la calurosa bienvenida de Fili, no tuvo más remedio que aceptar de mala gana la idea de que estaban atrapados y su lejos estaba la hora en que pensó que atravesarían el bosque sin el menor problema. Tonto. Según las palabras de su tío, unas que trataban de disminuir el tono precavido de la advertencia del mago gris, solo debían atravesar un bosque y nada más, pero seguramente hasta el mago desconocía lo que ellos encontrarían ahí, pues les advirtió del camino… más no de las arañas que casi los devoran a todos, sino fuera por Bilbo, seguro que todos ya estarían en los salones de los enanos como los más estúpidos. El hecho era de que perdidos, casi devorados y rescatados, ahora ellos eran prisioneros de los que antes consideraban sus salvadores y por si aquello todavía pudiera ser peor ahora se dirigían ante el mismo rey que antes les había traicionado a sus familia y a su pueblo. Todos ahora era prisioneros y no había tiempo para hablar sobre alguna acción inmediata, los llevaban atados de manos y el escape parecía algo poco probable, pues seguramente al verse librados (en caso de lograr burlar la seguridad de los elfos) estaba el asunto de las arañas y ahora los elfos parecían ser un poco menos peligrosos… y en buena medida a que estos les habían despojado de toda arma, lo cual como todos en ese lugar lamentaban, quizás por distintas razones, esas armas representaban todo para ellos, una esposa en casa, un recuerdo de las grandes batallas o el regalo de un padre que había fallecido hace años… sabía que no tendrían las cosas fáciles, tal vez Thorin podría aclarar las cosas, aunque conociéndolo bien, aquel escape era poco probable.

Ante esa situación lo mejor era esperar un milagro. Bilbo no se encontraba entre ellos, lo que por lo menos les dejaba una pequeña esperanza, quizás el valiente y ahora muy útil hobbit terminaría por ganarse la completa confianza de la compañía, en más de una ocasión había mostrado su valía sorteando los peligros con bastante agilidad. Lejos habían quedado los días en que el primero que se ponía en duda era el hobbit. Bofur había comentado que le había visto dudar en la montaña, antes de ser llevados ante el gran rey trasgo… él y su hermano siempre había confiado más en Bilbo, quizás su juventud o su falta de malicia, pero resultaba sencillo confiar en el hobbit, por ello la esperanza de Kíli parecía ser justificada.

\- ¡No te detengas viejo! – exigió un elfo a Óin.

\- Vamos a tiempo… déjalo ir a su paso – dijo a su guarda la dama de cabello rojo – _¡Pusta!_ [Detenerse]… Señor Enano, le recomiendo no quedarse atrás, no podemos retrasarnos y la noche ya está por llegar – puso en sus manos una hierba que el enano identifico y sonrió a la guerrera.

\- Gracias mi lady – dijo tranquilo.

La compañía se detuvo y Thorin comenzó a maldecirlos en Khud-zul junto con Dwalin, mientras Balin observaba el cielo, o lo poco que podía verse a través de los grandes árboles del lugar. Todos parecían sacar provecho de esos minutos de descanso, todos incluido Kíli, quien aprovechaba el breve lapso para contemplar a la doncella capitana del grupo. El príncipe se mantenía a su lado asintiendo o dando consejos, entonces se percató de que al otro lado de la hermosa pelirroja se encontraba otro elfo, este se veía diferente a los del resto del grupo, era igual de alto y atlético, sin embargo su brillante armadura gris destacaba entre los verdes pardos que llevaban el resto de sus captores.

Lo más interesante de todo ello, es que ese elfo parecía admirar cada movimiento y palabra de la doncella del bosque, lo que hasta cierto punto comenzó a molestarle, pues el mismo se encontraba observando con veneración a la misma pelirroja.

//

Sus ojos azules no dejaban de observarla y ella apenas parecía prestar atención al caballero. Aquello se estaba convirtiendo en una verdadera molestia, ni siquiera el esfuerzo de Legolas por distraerlo parecía alejarlo de su deseo de pasar tiempo con ella. Lo mejor era moverse, quizás de esta forma ella tendría la oportunidad de alejarse de él con la excusa de vigilar a los prisioneros.

Tan pronto se pusieron en marcha notó que aquella había sido una buena idea. El se mantenía al frente del grupo, al parecer no le agradaban mucho transitar junto a ese grupo de enanos y aquello simplemente le brindaba la excusa perfecta para no tener que hablar con él. Feliz por el resultado, se dirigió a cumplir con su papel de escolta y camino entre el grupo de enanos que no estaban nada contentos… acababan de salvarles la vida, de no haber llegado ellos al rescate probablemente algunos ya se hubiesen convertido en la cena.

//

\- Malditos elfos entrometidos… y traidores, ahora nos llevaran con ese condenado Thranduil, seguramente para reírse de nosotros y nuestra desgracia… - exclamo Dwalin quien estaba cerca del final de la fila.

\- Cálmate maestro Dwalin, seguramente esto se esclarecerá pronto… -

\- Me temo que esta vez no vaya a ser tan fácil como enfrentarnos a esos tontos ogros… este es un elfo viejo y astuto, estábamos más seguros con esas arañas que con estos elfos… -

\- ¿Creen que no vayan a dejar marcharnos pronto? –

\- Eres idiota Dori… van a encerrarnos y les aseguro que jamás volveremos a ver la luz del sol –

\- ¡Noooo! – exclamó el enano asustado.

\- Dwalin, deja de asustar al muchacho… Fili, Kíli ustedes acérquense a su tío y traten de hablar con él, quizás los escuche y consiga un trato con Thranduil –

\- ¿Quieres que Thorin haga tratos con esa serpiente traicionera? –

\- Dwalin, por ahora ese es nuestra mejor oportunidad de recuperar Erebor… -

\- ¿Sabes lo que pedirá, cierto? –

\- Es solo una pequeña parte que podemos perder a cambio de recuperar nuestras tierras… -

\- Thorin no lo aceptará – Dijo Fili.

\- Entonces estamos perdidos… - Dijo cabizbajo el anciano enano.

//

Llamó su atención un grupo de enanos que al final de la fila parecían tener una calurosa discusión. No hizo falta mucho para descubrir que ahí se encontraba el enano que había rescatado minutos antes. Era el más alto del grupo, seguido por uno con expresión de disgusto y poco cabello, eran extrañas criaturas, pero si debía cumplir con el plan, debía mantenerse circulando lejos de Barend.

Camino firme y segura, había ayudado a salvarlos, no esperaba que se soltaran a hablar con ella, eso lo entendía, eran sus prisioneros y por ningún motivo debía mantener comunicación con ellos, más ya lo había hecho… había ayudado al enano que parecía sordo. Se justifico a si misma diciéndose que solo era un acto más para cumplir con su deber.

Como sospechaba los enanos callaron de inmediato y ella deseaba escucharlos hablar en ese idioma tan extraño que les había escuchado hace unos instantes. Algo decepcionado esperaría la oportunidad de escucharlos.

El camino se hacía en tiempos muy angosto y algo escarpado para sus prisioneros, desde luego había mostrado consideración con el otro enano, pero aquello había sido una pequeña muestra de debilidad, nunca se había considerado una criatura débil o con falta de carácter, aunque le pesara aceptarlo ella había cometido un error, ella era la autoridad y le había costado llegar a ese puesto, su equipo la seguía por que había demostrado más de una vez lo valiente y arrojada que era, no podía permitirse una debilidad a esas alturas. Después de todo no estaba ella para convertirles su desafortunada excursión en Mirkwood en una alegre y feliz experiencia.

Sin embargo supo que algo no andaba bien cuando notó que el mismo enano que había rescatado hace unas horas se había retrasado. Si debía poner orden en ese caos era ella quien debía imponer las reglas, aunque conforme se acercaba al moreno se dio cuenta que quizás aquello no había sido una buena idea, pues al parecer el plan del enano había sido siempre ese.

//

Kíli observó atento a la bella capitana, era muy hermosa no había duda, mucho más que cualquier criatura que hubiese descansado en sus brazos. Su rostro ovalado y de finos rasgos, como sabía que eran las hijas de los elfos, sin embargo ella albergaba un brillo que la hacía mucho más hermosa que las demás. Tal vez fueran sus ojos verdes como las esmeraldas o el rosado de sus carnosos labios, tal vez el color de sus mejillas o la brillante cabellera rojiza que ansiaba contemplar al calor de las velas. Todo en ella era perfecto, su elegante cuello, su pequeña cintura, sus largas y seguramente esbeltas piernas… por Aüle, aquella hija del bosque le gustaba peligrosamente demasiado…

¿Qué pensaría Thorin? ¿Fili? ¿Su madre? ¿Todos los demás?...

¡Basta!

A Kíli hijo de Quénli jamás le había importado demasiado lo que pensarán los demás… y si estaba en sus manos añadirla a su lista de conquistas, bien, después de todo quién era él para negarse a seducir a semejante belleza, entonces en el mismo instante en que aquella idea se alojó en su cabeza, llegó a la conclusión de que nunca quedaría satisfecho con tenerla una sola vez… quizás… tal vez…

De pronto un aroma fresco y conocido le lleno los pulmones. Observó el entorno, se encontraba justo en medio de un enfermo bosque y aquello no debía ser extraño, más al volver los ojos al frente, reparó que la hermosa elfa se dirigía hacia él, había estado demasiado tiempo divagando sobre si ella le correspondiera que se había apartado un poco del grupo, quizás era un buen momento para hacer el primer movimiento, estaba convencido de que ambos podrían obtener algo de esa breve relación, aunque solo fuera un buen momento. Entonces en su cabeza resurgió el verdadero motivo por el que se encontraban ahora siendo arrastrados al palacio del rey elfo: reconquistar las tierras de Erebor. Volvió su mirada a la preciosa arquera y se dijo a sí mismo que por ahora lo mejor era tener presente sus prioridades, quizás una vez cumplida su tarea, tal vez tendría la oportunidad de volver y reconquistar a la dama, después de todo tenía la experiencia, había que ganarse sus favores y él sabía bien cómo hacerlo, sí definitivamente lo mejor era esperar a que Thorin recuperara la montaña… dedujo que para ello aún faltaba algo vital: ser libres. No pintaba nada bien el panorama y entonces la sola idea de esperar le pareció insoportable algo demasiado insólito en él…

Las palabras de Fili le incomodaron…

\- Ya le he dicho a su compañero que no deben demorarse, la noche esta por caer y no voy a arriesgar a mi guardias nuevamente… - lo dijo en tono serio y firme.

\- Me imagino, me estaba ajustando el calzado, no creo que os convenga presentarme ante su rey en semejante estado –

\- No creo que le importe su estado, ciertamente dudo que siquiera vaya a darles una audiencia pronto… - dijo intentando aparentar normalidad.

\- ¿No tienes curiosidad? –

\- ¿Por qué habría de tenerla? –

\- Tú misma has dicho que no muchos transitan estas tierras enfermas –

\- Nadie esta tan loco como para atreverse a cruzarlas, ni siquiera de día… realmente deben estar desesperados – le señaló el camino con su elegante grabado - Realmente mi trabajo consiste en llevarte a los calabozos, sus motivos y lo que suceda con ustedes no es de mi incumbencia –

-¿Entonces no te interesa saber porque atravesamos este lugar? –

\- ¿Acaso quieres revelármelo?... quizás te convenga mantenerte callado y guardarte tus motivos al rey… puede que sea benévolo –

\- Dudo mucho que tu rey vaya a liberarnos por esa información… pero era elegir una semana al norte o enfrentar el peligro que se esconde en el sur -

\- ¿El sur? En Dol-Guldur querrás decir… - le detuvo abruptamente - ¿Has estado ahí? –

\- No, pero si los rumores son ciertos ahí está pasando algo… -

\- ¡Lo sabía! – había respondido con cierta emoción que era imposible no adivinar lo mucho que les satisfacía tener la razón. Aunque también se dio cuenta que había revelado demasiada información con esa respuesta –Simples rumores, sigue caminando… - fue su mejor respuesta.

\- Parecías sorprendida al verme, imagino que no transitan muchos enanos por aquí –

\- No, de hecho ustedes son los primero que conozco en persona… además de lo que he visto en libros… -

\- ¿Y qué opinas? –

\- ¿Qué opino de qué?... –

\- Sí, qué opinas de nosotros –

\- No interesa ahora…- sentenció intentando terminar la conversación –... básicamente son como los describen los libros… -

\- Sin duda debe mencionar el gran atractivo de los enanos… -

Tauriel se volvió sorprendida por aquella afirmación, seguramente aquel enano tenía un gran concepto de sí mismo y no era para menos, sin embargo ella no debía fraternizar con sus prisioneros, aquello no era apropiado para una capitana de la guardia, mucho menos de la hija del rey - ¿Qué has dicho? –

\- Exactamente eso mi señora – dijo intentando hace una reverencia - Sabe, la mayoría cree que todos los enanos somos iguales y eso es algo que con gusto me agrada desmentir, como todo en este mundo hay diferentes modelos, claro, algunos más interesantes que otros, pero le prometo que a falta de su experiencia con enanos, todos somos fascinantes en diferentes maneras – el enano la miró a los ojos y vio como ella caía en su hechizo, pues le contemplaba con tanta atención, como si de pronto fuese a hacer algo tan fascinante y maravilloso que si lo perdía de vista por un momento, todo el efecto desaparecería – Dígame mi señora, ahora que ha conocido a un buen grupo de nuestra especie, no se siente usted un poco tentada… -

Tauriel pestaño y volvió en sí, sintiéndose como una atontada jovencita - ¿Tentada?... creo que usted me confunde señor enano, yo no le he dado libertad para que hable así en mi presencia… usted y su encantador grupo de enanos ahora son nuestros prisioneros y yo veré cumplida mi tarea cuando cierre el cerrojo de vuestra celda - dicho eso volvió a su olvidada tarea de supervisar al resto de sus prisioneros.

¿Qué había sido eso?

Acaso ese enano había intentado coquetear con ella… encantador, fascinante, si, estaba convencida de que lo parecía, apenas había visto sus ojos y se había perdido en ellos… no era así como se debía sentir con el ser amado… en lo más profundo lamento no poder sentir ello por el que pronto iba a convertirse en su marido. Ella apenas había experimentado algo así y había sido con ese interesante y coqueto enano…

¿Qué tan patético debía ser eso?

 

Alix Lestrange ^^


	14. El misterio...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las fiestas siempre han sido importantes para su majestad, pero esta ocasión ha ser más "especial" porque el noble que le visita es con quien he de desposarme muy pronto, intentaré razonar con él, prefiero llevar mil veces mi viejo traje de la guardia que ese insulso vestido con hilos de oro... preferiría una vida tranquila en mi ya conocido bosque cazando arañas que atada a uno noble de mi pueblo...al diablo las leyes, las costumbres, las tradiciones y el matrimonio... nunca he de casarme, jamás me enamoraré de alguien... mi vida es mía y solo me pertenece a mí... ya encontraré algo que lo impida, no pienso darme por vencida, debo irme ahora es mi oportunidad de plantear mi razonamiento al rey... me niego rotundamente a ponerme ese horrendo vestido.
> 
> Tauriel Capitana de la guardia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe. estoy aquí y allá, se que he descuidado un poco la historia pero intentaré ponerme a corriente... no puedo decir que tenga mucho tiempo y la verdad es que con mis otras historias no ando mejor, pero esta idea surgió en mi cabeza e intenté plasmarla así. Gracias por leer.

**Capitulo 14**   
**El misterio**

 

Esa misma noche sentada frente al espejo escudriñaba la figura que le devolvía el espejo.

Eran sus ojos, sus labios, sus inconfundibles pecas pero no era ella. De su frente resbalaba un delicado mechón rojizo que se rebelaba al ceremonioso peinado que llevaba trenzado tras sus delicadas orejas, la delicada tiara que llevaba era hermosa pieza de oro y plata demasiado fina para llevarla sobre su cabeza y ni hablar del elegante vestido que se había visto obligada a llevar, aquel exagerado atuendo le sentaba de maravilla y hacía resaltar más sus verdes ojos en contraste con los hilos dorados que dibujaban elegantes patrones sobre su pecho y brazos.

Aquello era un verdadero y auténtico disfraz. Era Tauriel sin duda alguna, pero no era la feroz y valiente capitana de la guardia, esa noche era solo una hermosa pieza de artesanía que debía exhibirse por todos los salones de la mano del que pronto sería su marido.

\- Luce preciosa Lady Tauriel – dijo una de sus doncellas tras ella.

\- Es verdad, debería animarse más a salir fuera sin ese feo traje que lleva en la guardia –

Estaba a punto de levantarse furiosa por esas necias palabras, que acaso no podían verla. Esa hermosa Tauriel no existía, no deseaba abandonar su preciado traje, no importaba que no le sentará bien a su figura, que fuera solo un conjunto simple de pantalones y brazales, no necesitaba hilo de oro ni telas finas para definirla, nunca había soñado con vestidos de terciopelo y joyas que adornasen su cuello o cabeza.

\- Definitivamente no pensamos lo mismo – respondió intentando ocultar su molestia.

La mujer de mayor edad se acercó a ella y le tomó el rostro con cariño.

\- Si me permite Lady Tauriel, usted es bella, es la hija de un rey lo quiera o no, este debería ser un momento de felicidad para usted, todo lo que se le ha enseñado desde pequeña está sucediendo… y aunque no parezca ser la clase de vida que desea debería por lo menos verlo como una oportunidad –

\- ¿Una oportunidad para qué Esla? Yo nunca desee venir a este palacio… nunca desee ser tratada como una noble… -

\- Mi Lady, muchas jóvenes desearían la oportunidad que usted tiene… - La mujer pareció pensar las palabras, conocía a Tauriel desde que llegó a casa y le había visto prestar más atención al arco que a las lecciones de etiqueta a las que la acompañaba –Raras veces tenemos la vida que deseamos, pero no insistiré demasiado en que disfrute de este disfraz, la conozco y sé que ni el mismo príncipe la convencerá de poner buena cara a lo que viene… pero voy a darle un pequeño consejo que quizás pueda servirle de algo, salga por esa puerta y sonría, sonría no por el destino que se avecina, sino por lo que aún puede hacerse de él, quién sabe y la vida le tenga aguardando una sorpresa… -

Tauriel la vio con pocas esperanzas, la mujer siempre había guardaba un aire de misterio que ella creía se trataba de sabiduría, no pocas veces le había recomendado guardar sus palabras cuando estas rugían por brotar airosas de sus labios. Intentó sonreír, pero el reflejo en el espejo no respondía, parecía entumecido, sumido en un estupor del que no se creía capaz de salir.

Permaneció sentada sobre aquel asiento de piel por un rato más, contemplando el vació en sus ojos y luego escuchó las palabras de despedida y buenos deseos de la joven, seguramente Legolas no tardaría en pasar por ella a su habitación, como dictaba la tradición entre los nobles. Nobles ¡bah!, ella era una guerrera, no ninguna delicada pieza de cristal al que debía resguardar y vestir de telas finas para presumir en la plaza, los mercados o salones reales. Ella amaba sus botas de piel, sus cómodos pantalones y el saco que le protegía de las frías noches y mañanas dentro del bosque.

Por un momento pensó en arrancarse el odioso colgante que llevaba sobre su pecho. Lo odiaba, era bonito, una verdadera artesanía como en la que pensaban convertirla. Llevaba en el centro unas bonitas perlas de mar y un hermoso diamante azul que parecía extraído del mar y no de la fría piedra donde la hubieran conseguido.

Las palabras de Thranduil resonaron en sus oídos.

//

\- ¡No serás más una capitana sino te comportas a la altura de las circunstancias! – rugió tras la cuarta vez que ella intentó hacerle razonar sobre la ridiculez de asistir a las fiestas como capitana de la guardia – Te desposarás con un noble y no estamos en tiempos de guerra como para que pienses que el verá atractivo desposar a una guerrera y no a una dama… -

\- Pero es que eso es exactamente lo que soy, una guerrera, me gane ese puesto y lo he avalado con mi trabajo –

\- No voy a negar que has hecho un buen trabajo… pero siempre habría alguien mejor, tus tácticas dejan mucho que desear en cuanto a la destrucción de esos malditos nidos de arañas… -

\- Pero ha sido usted mismo quien me ha negado investigar los nidos en Dol Guldur –

\- Ya vas a empezar otra vez con tus sueños de salir de las fronteras, mientras seas parte de mi familia y capitana de la guardia tendrás que seguir mis reglas y esa es una orden que si bien te niegas a obedecer como hija, como capitana de la guardia no puedes desobedecer u olvidas tus votos –

\- Conozco de sobra las consecuencias de no acatar a sus leyes su majestad, pero una boda no está entre mis obligaciones de capitana –

\- Pero si entre las de una hija de familia noble y más entre las de la realeza –

\- Aprecio todo lo que se ha hecho por mí, mi educación, mi vestido, el techo y todo lo demás… nunca le criticó, ni pretendo ser una desagradecida, pero esa boda no puede realizarse, no lo amo, ni jamás amaré a alguien, deseo una vida tranquila justo como la que llevó hasta ahora, mi vida podría estar dedicada a su pueblo, nuestras tierras, no deseo pertenecerle a él ni a ninguno… os lo suplico, disuada de esta idea sin fundamento, no soy apropiada para desposarme con nadie, mi espíritu demanda libertad y atada a su lado seguro que desfalleceré… -

\- Tauriel, Tauriel, eres tan joven y tan dramática, tu eres más fuerte que eso, tienes carácter y voluntad, creo firmemente que aprenderás a amarle si te lo propones y si no, seguro tu marido sabrá ayudarte a gobernar ese espíritu que arde como el fuego en ti. Eres la doncella de Mirkwood, a los ojos de todo el pueblo una hija mía y por lo tanto una noble, me apena que veas todo esto con tan malos ojos, pero el tiempo te mostrará lo equivocada que estabas… ahora si me permites, debo arreglarme para la inauguración de las fiestas y me parece que tú también deberías hacer lo mismo, ya bastante me ha irritado tratar con esos detestables enanos, como para todavía tratar contigo sobre este asunto… es mi última palabra y la boda ha de realizarse con tu aprobación o sin ella –

//

Esas habían sido las desangeladas palabras de Thranduil antes de despedirla del gran salón.

Frustración e ira era lo que sentía. Hablar no funcionaba, razonar con el que había aprendido a llamar padre o su majestad tampoco, parecía tenerla donde quería, si dejaba la guardia, la única razón para la que se sentía realmente útil estaría perdiendo más de lo que deseaba, sin pensar en que su padre vería la oportunidad perfecta para convertirla en una esposa ejemplar; sin embargo no había encontrado el valor para huir y abandonar la única vida que conocía, era una “princesa” no conocía a nadie fuera de aquel inmenso bosque y escapar presumía más problemas, puesto que seguro seria encontrada fácilmente y estaba segura que no conocía el alcance del poder del rey. Aquello podría terminar siendo peor que el problema original.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia el traje verde que acostumbraba llevar durante sus guardias, todavía no dejaba de llevarlo y ya le parecía extrañarlo. Escuchó pasos en el pasillo, seguro Legolas ya se acercaba por ella, su tiempo se acababa y sentía sobre su pecho ansiedad por el futuro que le deparaba tras aquellas puertas, por primera vez sintió miedo, su destino estaba en manos de otros y aquella incertidumbre amenazaba con pasarle una suma muy grande.

Observó con atención su traje y descubrió algo que llamó su atención, pues esa misma mañana estaba segura de no haber salido a la caza de esos asquerosos arácnidos…  
Era una pequeña y perfecta flor blanca que se asomaba entre los pliegues de su capucha… ni siquiera recordaba haber visto nunca semejante perfección entre los jardines del palacio.

No tuvo más tiempo para seguir admirándola, pues el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta destruyó abruptamente el encantamiento que escondía el misterio de aquella hermosa flor.

Alix Lestrange ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> supongo que adivinaron quien puso esa perfecta florecilla allí vdd... bueno esta historia se llama tiempo entre estrellas porque eso pasará durante el camino, no pierdan la paciencia... los personajes irán descubriendo que para obtener lo que desean habrá que poner en juego el corazón...


	15. Un plan desesperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kíli y los demás están atrapados en los calabozos de Thranduil, no parece haber una solución rápida a la serie de desastres que han estado aconteciéndoles constantemente, sin embargo al parecer hay una pequeña y bastante maltrecha oportunidad de salir y llegar a Erebor antes de que el plazo se venza.  
> Medidas desesperadas requieren acciones desesperadas...  
> Es todo lo que diré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se si realmente haya alguien que este esperando un capitulo más de esta historia, pero aquí esta!  
> Gracias a quienes lo esperan y espero no defraudarlos, esto va a tomar forma... aunque no tengo excusa ya casi va para un año que no lo había actualizado... ¡una disculpa y que lo disfruten!

**Capitulo 15**

**Un plan deseperado**

 

 

  
Habían sido despojados de todas sus armas y por poco de sus esperanzas.

Ahora eran presos de un rey del que apenas conocía nada. Su tío siempre se había negado a hablar sobre el maldito rey que los traicionó cuando el fuego del dragón lo consumió todo, así que desde chicos habían aprendido que cualquier elfo merecía el desprecio de los de su pueblo como paga por sus actos imperdonables. Kíli era demasiado apasionado y para su mala suerte demasiado curioso, su madre apenas hablaba de ellos, y ni hablar de Thorin, descubrió que el amigo de su tío, el buen Oín conocía de la medicina élfica la que parecía admirar, era el enano que más había “convivido” con ellos si así pudiera decirse, pero nadie más parecía compartir su curiosidad, de forma que al igual que el médico de la compañía el había aprendido a guardar su interés por las orejas puntiagudas.

Maldijo su interés por la doncella. Ella debía ser un enemigo más, alguien a quien despreciar y sin embargo aún cuando se hallaba preso por culpa suya no podía dejar de pensar en ella.

El camino había sido demasiado corto para sus planes de conquista. El la deseaba, quería conquistarla y conocerla profundamente.

Quizás cuando todo hubiese pasado ya tendría tiempo para solucionar el problema de cómo atrapar en sus redes a la capitana del bosque, ella era una guerrera, quizás las joyas, el oro y su persona podrían atraerla a él, quizás una vez que tuviera su parte del tesoro de Erebor su tío no lo acusaría por desear a una hija del bosque.

Las palabras exactas, la mirada y una propuesta más que decente podrían ser la solución a su problema.

Sin embargo aquello debía ser pensado a conciencia, el no quería espantarla ni tentar a su suerte. Por lo que su astuto plan debía esperar un poco más.

Aquella había sido su decisión final y pese a ello, cuando vio la oportunidad había intentado obsequiarle un pequeño detalle que había encontrado durante el trayecto a Erebor.

Se trataba de una pequeña flor que en su momento le había recordado a las estrellas que observaban todas las noches desde su partida de las montañas azules.

Flores.

Una técnica que siempre funcionaba porque iba acompañada de dulces palabras y por supuesto de su persona, sin embargo con ella todo había sido diferente, apenas se había acercado ella, el pensó que era un buen momento para sentar un precedente y sin embargo cuando él intentaba acercarse a la pelirroja, esta se había puesto de pie y la flor termino en su capucha… aquel evento no era parte del plan y atribuyo aquel desliz a un error de cálculo.

El nunca cometía errores como esos.

\- ¡Kíli! ¿Estás despierto? –

La voz de su hermano le llegó desde el otro lado de las celdas.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –

\- Me da mala espina que se hayan llevado solo a Thorin a los salones… creo que algo malo va a pasar –

\- Fili, algo malo ya pasó, estamos encerrados aquí… –

\- Y sin forma de salir de este lugar – sentenció un enano de cabellos castaños y con un extraño corte que recordaba a las cazuelas.

\- Esos malditos elfos… porque retienen a Thorin en ese lugar… le dije que me permitiera acompañarle… - dijo un furioso Dwalin.

 

\- No hay nada que puedes hacer cuando Thorin ha tomado una decisión… por ahora lo mejor es confiar en que todo saldrá bien –

Aquello se supone era una forma de animarlos pues Balin era un enano sabio, sin embargo causaba el efecto contrario, pues conociendo el carácter de Thorin era como asegurarles prisión perpetua. Ori había terminado sollozando y a su hermano consolándolo, Dwalin gruñía de vez en cuando y los demás ni siquiera hablaban.

Se escucharon pasos y el silencio se hizo general.

Se trataba del rubio, el que hasta donde alcanzó a comprender se trataba del príncipe del reino. Le incomodaba su presencia, muy lejos de lo que sentía por su súbdita, no obstante parecía haber notado una cierta familiaridad entre ambos. El mismo elfo le había cuestionado sobre la forma en que él la miraba, cuando por fin estuvo tras su celda e inicio una conversación bastante boba, casi de principiante; aunque en su defensa ella había respondido con bastante osadía, lo cual sin duda no había pasado inadvertido por el rubio que ahora llevaba la espada de Thorin en junto a es espalda.

Lo que le recordó que ninguno de ellos llevaba arma alguna, Fili había perdido la última al llegar a los calabozos y sin ello solo poseían su fuerza que si bien era bastante, como había dicho sabiamente Balin, aquello no bastaría para salir de las celdas de los elfos.

El elfo rubio se dedicó a dar órdenes y le resultó molestó no entender ninguna de sus palabras mientras los guardias se movían a su alrededor al parecer siguiendo sus indicaciones. No fue difícil comprender que al parecer este era quien lideraba al grupo después de la bonita guerrera pelirroja. Este comenzó a moverse a paso lento pero firme entre las celdas y esta vez notó que vestía diferente, sus ropas ya no eran de colores pardos, más bien vestía de blanco y plata, portando en su cabeza una tiara de plata como las que habría transportado muchas veces antes. Alzo la vista en busca de la capitana y decepcionado encontró que ella no se encontraba ahí. No se suponía que ella debía estar presente en el cambio de guardia o durante los rondines. Tenía la esperanza de enmendar su último error, pero desgraciadamente no sería ese día.

Al menos eso creía él, puesto que estaba a punto de descubrir que no sería el último que cometería.

\- ¿Estas buscando a la capitana? - dijo el elfo frente a su puerta.

Le sorprendió porque esta vez se estaba dirigiendo a él precisamente de forma clara y comprensible.

\- No estoy buscando nada… y si así fuera no creo sea de tu incumbencia –

\- Lo es si se trata de mis súbditos, no sé qué te traigas entre manos, pero te advierto que si llegas a intentar algo te las verás conmigo –

\- ¿Acaso es una amenaza? –

\- Lo es, tú y tus amigos deberían haber pensado dos veces atravesar estas tierras, si no mueren en estas celdas hubieran muerto devorados por esas arañas… agradecido deberías estar de que la capitana les trajera a este lugar, por lo menos aquí tendrán algunos años más para podrirse en vida –

\- Eso ya lo veremos… - dijo apretando los puños.

El príncipe iba a hablar cuando escuchó que le llamaban. La expresión fría y seria del joven se transformó y de inmediato se volvió afable, quizás aquel mensaje se trataba de algo agradable, vestía para una fiesta, quizás se tratara de ello.

\- No me haría muchas esperanzas… - fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

\- ¡Maldito elfo! – exclamó Kíli, mientras los demás intentaban cuestionarle sobre lo que había conversado – No ha sido nada, solo intentan fastidiarnos más – sentencio de mal humor.

\- Y Thorin ¿ha mencionado algo? –

Por un momento pensó en lo tonto que estaba siendo, su tío estaba sabrá el cielo donde y el preocupado por una atractiva capitana y ese entrometido rubio.

\- No, pero habrá una fiesta allá arriba, seguro pronto lo devolverán – dijo lamentando no poder ser de más ayuda. Escuchó un par de fuertes maldiciones y se sentó a pensar en lo estúpido que se estaba comportando.

Basta Kíli… esto ya pasará…

Minutos más tarde su tío apareció en las escaleras, viajaba acompañado de la misma guardia que se lo había llevado horas más temprano. La lluvia de preguntas en khud-zul no se hicieron esperar, todos deseaban saber que había sido de él durante ese tiempo, sin embargo Thorin solo había respondido que el rey se negaba a hacer la pregunta más importante. Sabía que él era Escudo de roble, el heredero al reino bajo la montaña, de eso no le cabía la menor duda, pero el plan o el método para averiguarlo nunca había salido a la luz por parte de ninguno de los dos y lo más inquietante de todo ello, era que el mismo rey le había ofrecido a Thorin y a su compañía presentarse en una de la ceremonias más apreciadas por su pueblo, la fiesta de las estrellas.

\- ¿Qué quiere que estemos presentes? –

\- ¿Se ha vuelto loco? –

\- Creo que ya lo está… qué demonios haremos un grupo de enanos en ese lugar –

\- No lo sé, pero tampoco lo he preguntado, según él estamos a su merced y dio a entender si lo que deseamos es salir de este lugar pronto, lo mejor será portarse a la altura… -

\- ¿Aceptará esa oferta tío? –

\- No, pero tampoco creo que tengamos opciones, el muy bastardo amenazo con llevarnos con cadenas si nos negamos –

\- ¡Maldito elfo traicionero! – grito Dwalin.

\- Nadie va discutir eso Dwalin… - dijo Balin interviniendo con cierta cautela – Pero si por otro lado asistimos a su cena como invitados puede ser la ocasión perfecta para escaparnos… -

\- No lograríamos salir todos –

\- No, pero quizás por lo menos la mayoría –

\- ¿Qué estarían dispuestos a hacer por esta compañía? – preguntó Thorin reconociendo que ese podría ser un buen plan.

Fili y Kíli fueron los primeros en reprobar el plan. Estaban desesperados, pero no podían prestarse a prescindir de ninguno de los únicos enanos que habían apoyado la misión de Thorin.

\- ¡Callense!… creen que esto no es una decisión difícil, pero debe hacerse si es necesario, ya veremos cómo negociar su regreso a Erebor una vez que la hayamos recuperado -

Aquello fue su última palabra y todos asintieron, las palabras de Thorin pesaban más que cualquier cosa y en esas circunstancias no había más opciones.

En las pocas horas que tenían tras esas rejas había imaginado la posibilidad de volver a ver a la capitana de la guardia, pero jamás bajo estas circunstancias. Sus compañeros se veían mucho menos optimistas con la opción de que algunos se quedasen varados en ese lugar con un destino todavía más incierto, puesto que la furia del rey tras descubrir que parte de sus prisioneros habían escapado no sería efímera ni afable.

Tuvo que ocuparse de cosas más importantes una vez que comenzaron a idear el plan, todo se basaba en actos de distracción, nori había descrito muy bien los doce pasillos que los conducirían afuera de las puertas del rey y por si acaso había notado cuatro puertas que bien podían conducirlos a la libertad. Era un plan bastante frágil y básicamente dependían de la suerte para salir bien librados de esta.

Si el rey no los había matado ya es porque necesitaba algo de ellos, al menos eso había sido su ventaja hasta ahora, pero no podía asegurar que mañana contarán con la misma suerte. Escaparían esa misma noche no había lugar a dudas.

//

Caminó por los pasillos con toda la gracia que pudo reunir, no estaba de ánimos de presumir algo que no era. Ahí iban miles de horas desperdiciadas en ensayar las elegantes caminatas de las doncellas nobles del bosque.

\- ¿Tan malo es? –

Ella volteó a verlo y el no volvió a preguntarlo.

Acaso no podían entender como se sentía ella, estaban poniendo fin a todo lo que conocía y amaba. La vida en el palacio implicaba disciplina, practica y la gracia natural que cada uno poseía al nacer. Ella podía no ser una noble realmente, pero tenía la gracia de una, su hermano con quien caminaba le había enseñado a dar siempre su mejor esfuerzo y para ganarse un lugar en la guardia había tenido que hacerlo.

Había leído cada uno de los libros de la biblioteca de su padre, desde cuentos antiguos hasta los viejos relatos de la primera edad. Esa había sido parte de su formación en el castillo, pero le pedía mencionar algo que disfrutara, algo que realmente amara eso sería pasar tiempo en el bosque, la luz, los colores, el olor de la tierra mojada o la flores.

Esos días que eran tan lejanos.

El sol ya no brillaba, las flores y los colores se habían marchitado en el bosque… esos días no volverían.

El bosque estaba muriendo y a riesgo de ser dramática… ella también.

\- Puedes creerlo Padre a invitado a los enanos a venir a la cena… no comprendo que es lo que pretende si los odia –

\- ¿Enanos, hombres? ¿Acaso tenemos que odiarlos a todos? –

\- Sabes que en esta casa no queremos a los enanos… -

\- No, lo mismo de los hombres, pero comerciamos con ellos ¿no? –

\- Ahí estas otra vez… -

Sabía que de responder iniciaría otra discusión sobre lo que particularmente pensaba ella. Legolas había hecho tratos con hombres cuando salía de viaje, nunca había mencionado que lo hiciera con enanos… pero estaba segura de que aquello se debía más a la omisión que a la falta de ellos.

Entonces a unos pasos de hacer la gran entrada. Una idea bastante loca y desesperada surgió en su cabeza.

Una brillante sonrisa se formó en los rosados labios y apretó inconsciente la mano de su acompañante que la miró extrañado ante la inesperada muestra de entusiasmo que ahora parecía irradiar la misma doncella que minutos antes estaba casi llevando a rastras.

 

Alix Lestrange ^^


End file.
